4 Girfriends and One Life
by Yugao702
Summary: Len Kagamine has been considered a "failure" in life but under certain circumstances involving his life being threatened. Everything is about to change. Now, this shoujo-manga-loving guy has ended up in a kind of harem story, quadruple-timing four girls! Will he be able to stay involved enough with society to avoid an early death? HAREM (Rated T just to be safe) (Hiatsu)
1. To Become A Success prt 1

**Hello everyone! This is your ever so neighborhood friendly author (who may or may not have issues in life) Yugao702!**

***Applause* Thank you! Ok so this is (obviously) my newest story! Hooray!...And it was actually based out on a manga I found and as much as I wanted to say I own it, I don't but the writing style is mine and I might have changed a few things here and there so please don't hate me if you recognize what manga I based this out. **

**In other words, all credit goes to the creator of this awesomely cute manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid (Even though I seriously wish I did)  
**

**On with the story then.**

* * *

...

Somewhere in a city. A hooded silhouette sat at the edge of a roof, reading a manga. The person smirked as it read a scene of a young girl who, with a teary face angrily declared.

**_They should just explode! Successful people should just die!_**

"...There it is." The person sighed as it closed the book. "The tantrum that garners the definite support of so many people! What a provocative and wonderful declaration!" It giggled maliciously at the rather foolish idea and it grinned with its beating red eyes staring into the city.

"However...they don't realize its actually the other way around."

* * *

At another place in a high school, a blond boy sat on a bench while reading a book or to be more specific a manga.

**My name is Len Kagamine. I'm in my second year of middle school.**

Len smiled as he continued reading. The day was rather hot today but the tree shaded him from the torrid heat so he didn't seem to mind at the least.

**There's nothing special about me. I'm an extremely typical middle school boy.**

Len giggled as he brought the manga closer before he shut it with a dreamy sigh. "I'm so glad Kurosawa-kun and Hayako-chan were able to make up. Geez! The thought that they might break up was terrifying!"

"Ah! Its the faggot." Len flinched when a voice said from behind him. The two boys stared at him strangely. "He's reading shoujo manga again." One of them noted. "You know, I seriously think he might be gay. The other day when I asked him 'If you're a guy, you gotta want a harem right?' he just said, 'not really'"

His companion groaned. "Ugh what? Is he trying to be cool or something?" The two continued talking as the passed him. "If you're guy, you wanna be popular right?" One of the boys snickered. "That's what I'm saying! He's definitely gay."

There was silence for a while and Len frowned deeply as he gathered his things, stood up and stalked back into the school.

**...Correction. I'm primarily called "Faggot" by my classmates. Other names include "Pussy" and "Homo" naturally I have no friends.**

'_What the hell. Is it so wrong for a guy to read shoujo manga?! Its not like its uncommon nowadays!' _Len complained as he moved through the halls. _'If you're a guy, you wanna be popular? If you're a guy, you gotta wanna a harem?' _He thought sarcastically and tightened his hands to fist.

_'If you're a guy then you should truly love one girl with all your heart!'_

He paused and pumped his fists up. _'Just like a true love type shoujo manga!'_

"Hey, what happened Kagamine-kun? Did something good happen? You're pumping you're fists." A teacher with purple hair questioned as he watched the teen. Len jumped and embarrassingly brought his manga behind him to hide it from the said teacher. 'It's nothing Kamui-sensei."

"Kagamine-kun I'm glad you're contented with your private life." Kamui-sensei said before leaning towards intimidatingly at the student, his face darkened as he smiled. "But you should work more on your studies as well. You know, you're the only one who failed the test the other day. If our school had supplementary education you'd be in it for sure."

Len sweat dropped then he laughed nervously before dashing off.

**I'm also...not the best student.**

* * *

Len sighed tiresomely while staring into his phone as he made his way home.

**Additionally, I have no athletic ability and no special skill. I'm not part of any clubs.**

_'And to top it off, I haven't like a girl since 4th grade.' _Len thought to himself dejectedly then paused mid-step when something dawn to him.

_'...Huh? Could I be...one of those so-called **'failures?!'**'_

Len thought in horror...before he brushed it off and shrugged.

_'Well whatever.' _Len turned back to his phone blankly. Its not like He's going to die because he's a failure.

_'Besides maybe in the future, just like a shoujo manga a fateful and exciting true love is awaiting me.'_ He nodded to himself and looked up. "Being a 'failure' is just temporary!" He said to the orange colored sky while mentally adding to himself...Is what he'd like to think...

"Is that true?" A voice asked. Len glanced beside him to see a girl with teal haired that were tied into pigtailed staring at him expectantly. He looked at the other side, wondering if she was actually talking to someone else.

"I'm talking to you, you know." She said. "Huh? Me?" Len questioned in confusion. The girl nodded. "Yep!"

Len tilted his head, confused as to why she was talking to someone like him. _'I wonder what she wants...' _Len wondered curiously. _'I've never seen her before...' _Len glanced at her figure, seeing she was wearing a sailor school uniform. _'She's not wearing the girls' unifo__rm from my school...so she must go to a different school?'_

"I'd like to ask you something." The girl requested, breaking Len's train of thoughts. "Is it ok?" Len flinched when she moved closer to him that their faces were really close and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

_'S-She's so close...She's cute.' _He blushed deep red as the girl continued talking. "Are you a successful person or are you-" But Len couldn't hear a single word she was saying as he was too busy panicking inside. _'Still so close...Ahhh This is the first time a girl has been this close to me...'_

"...Which is it?" The girl asked, interrupting his thoughts again. "Huh?!" Len squeaked. "No...um."

The teal haired girl hummed as she stared at him with big innocent eyes, anticipating for his answer. "Hmmm?"

Len froze at the spot then slowly backed up before he ran away, much to her surprise. _'I-I can't!' _Len cried out as he continued running without looking back. _'If I get that close to a girl there's no way I can speak properly!'_

* * *

The girl, on the other hand watched as Len ran away from her. She wasn't expecting him to run from her so soon. She hummed thoughtfully. "So that's how you react..."

* * *

Len sighed to himself as he opened up the small gate of this house, feeling even more dejected than he was before. "To think I ran away..." He groaned to himself. "How much of a chicken am I..." Len walked up to the front door and slowly opened the door. "I don't have anything against girls...I can manage a bare minimum conversation with the girls in my class when I need to...but getting that close is foul play..."

_'She was pretty cute too...' _Len begrudgingly thoughts as he entered his home with a sigh. "If I'm freaking out about something like that then true love is like trying to jump over the moon."

He sighed again, not noticing another presence standing next to him when he finally noticed, he looked beside him and let out a scream then he realized it was the same girl from a while ago.

"Wow, so this is your house Kagamine-san." The teal haired girl said in slight awe.

_'S-She followed me?! She's way too inconspicuous!' _Len remarked as he leaned against a wall, a hand on his chest as he felt his heart beat painfully from his surprise. "Ah! I forgot." She gasped before she turned to face him and bowed. "Pardon my intrusion."

"Huh? Oh, yes come on in." Len said automatically. The girl cheered and skipped deeper into the place. _'I Let Her In!' _Len realized in complete horror. _'Damn.._._I was freaking out and I just...'_

Len face palmed but glance at the female as she climbed the stairs which he followed after her. _'Geez, even though I'm not remotely acquainted to her...wait.' _

Len stopped himself when a more important matter pop into his mind. _'She knew my name...which means...Its not like she doesn't know me at all? Or did she read my name in a registry somewhere?' _Len wondered. Maybe he knew her at one point and just don't remember?

"Kagamine-saaan!" The female cooed. "Where is your room?"

"Ah...Give me a moment. I'll take you there." Len said as he lead the way. _'Well regardless of how she knew me, I guess there isn't any reason for me to force her out. She's well-mannered and she doesn't seem like a bad girl.'_ Len blushed when he started thinking about another strange thing. _'And maybe this is my fateful encounter! The entrance into the true love I've always wanted!'_

"Wow." The teal girl gaped as she noticed huge bookcases that were actually dedicated with manga. "There's tons of shoujo manga! Do you like to read these?"

"Ah...Yeah." Len admitted embarrassingly before he sat on the floor of his room while sheepishly scratching his cheek. "It's girly isn't it?" He questioned, knowing exactly the answer.

"Not at all!" She chirped, much to Len's surprise. "Its totally normal nowadays for guys to read shoujo manga and besides I love them too!" Len blinked. "...Is that so?"

_'Our taste match too...' _Len noticed as he watched the girl picked up one of the manga and comment how nostalgic it was. _'This is feeling more and more like fate.'_

Len then gripped his head. _'But I still can't remember her at all! Just...who is this girl?!' _He started going through his memories, wondering if he could find her in one of them. _'A classmate from elementary school? A childhood friend maybe? Its no use...i have absolutely no idea...'_

"Right! I almost forgot why I came here!" She announced then sat in front of him. _'Oh yeah...what did this girl want in the first place?' _Len thought.

"You're a failure right?" She bluntly asked with a sweet grin.

There was complete silence between them. Len twitched in irritation at the blunt and rather rude question. "...What? Why do I have to give an answer to a question like that?!" He growled. "Because its very important!" She whined.

_'Well...I guess its not anything I can lie about...' _Len pondered for a moment before admitting. "Um...Compared to successful people, I guess I'd have to say I'm a 'failure'" The girl gave a squeal. "Yes!"

"How?! How?!" She pried, crawling closer. "What makes you a 'failure'?!"

Len sweat dropped. "No...uhh." He started. "Um...I don't have any friends..."

"And?!" The teal haired female said excitedly as if she wanted to know the events of her best friend's date.

"I'm a bad student...I'm not athletic...and I'm not not particularly good at anything..." Despite the fact they were all true, Len couldn't help but feel even more depress with his own words.

"How about your love life?!" The girl questioned, her hands already shaking from excitement.

"Doesn't exist...I'm not interested in anyone either..."

The girl gave a thumbs up. "You are a perfect 'Failure'!" She exclaimed happily, much to Len's irritation. "Its wonderful!"

Len twitched again. "What...What are you saying? Are you enjoying my misfortune that much?" The female clamped her hands together cheerfully. "Yes! Very much so!"

_'She came right out and said it...' _Len thought, depressed.

"After all..." She began. "If you weren't a 'failure' I wouldn't have been able to get in..."

Len raised a brow as a light pink blush stained her cheeks. _'What does that...?'_ Len wondered. _'No__w that I think about it, even if I knew her in the past for her to come into a guy's room by herself when there are no parents or anyone else around...'_

The girl smiled bashfully as a pleased look slowly framed her pretty face. _'She wouldn't do that unless she had certain "feelings" right?' _Len blushed at the thought but dismiss it. _'Nah, No way!' _Len denied as it was impossible for someone as cute as her to like him. _'A girl like that just so happen to appear before me one day.'_

He mentally laughed at himself. _'Just what kinda miracle-'_

Len jumped when he realize the girl's face was incredible close to his once again. "Kagamine-san." She called softly. "Wha-What?" He asked shakily, his blush deepened even more. "If you're a failure." She began slowly, leaning so close to him that he could see a bit of her cleavage. "Then..."

Len waited for her to continue on what she was about to say. _'Spring will come for me too...'_

**_"You won't mind if I kill you right?"_**

_Stab._

"Huh?" Len looked down to his stomach to see a knife impaled into it, staining his white shirt with red and he soon realize- as the sharp pain was slowly kicking in -that this girl just _stabbed_ him.

* * *

**OMG! A cliffhanger everyone! Gah! Im so mean! **

**Before anyone of you freaks out, Len will still be alive so you dont have to scream around that Len just died in the first chapter. Anyway if you figured out what manga I got this from, I congratulate you and you deserve an award for that.**

**Please review and send me your thoughts ok? No Flames!**

**-Yugao702**


	2. To Become A Success prt 2

**And we're back! Chapter 2 (or more like a continuation of chap 1) is here! Please excuse the minor gore of this but hey! Im just following the manga ok? Please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Len screamed to the top of his lungs, trying to get the insane girl off him but his strength was slowly draining away as she dug the weapon deeper into his body.

_'What the hell? What's going on? My blood is- Blood! There's so much...'_

She smiled sadistically during all this as she pulled the knife out of his body, splattering blood into the room while Len cough out blood.

_'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts...This isn't a dream.'_

"Wh-Why?" He wheezed, grasping his wound and reached out for her. "Hey...What...have I ever done to you..." His hand slid down her arm, staining it with red. The girl simply smiled innocently, the knife sat on her lap.

"I'm a Shinigami." She introduced.

"...Huh?" Len coughed as a pool of blood started to form under him. "Well if I say that, you normally wouldn't believe me would you?" She said with a grin. "Then again, I could care less whether or not you believe me. You'll be dead in a few minutes either way." Len grunted as he fell to the ground, the girl giggled. "On death's door already?"

"If...you're a shinigami then why me..." Len asked hoarsely.

"Because failures should die." She replied, tapping the bloody knife to his head. "What...kind of reason is that..." Len questioned, disturbed.

"Ah, you want to know why?" The shinigami said in amusement. "Its like those 'peaceful thoughts for the afterlife' that come up in manga a lot. I've always wanted to try it."

She stuck out two fingers in a v sign. "Humans can be divided into "successful people'' and ''failures''. ''Successful people" are usually useful to society but what about the "failures"? They barely ever contribute to society right?" She explained. "'In order to ensure the progression of useful 'successful people' let's eradicate the useless 'failures'." She recited with a smile. "That is the policy of us shinigamis."

"What..." Len started as he tried to move but was actually making it worse. "What the hell...? Even 'failures'..." He trailed off as he choked out blood.

"Can be useful people?" The female shinigami continued for him. "Even if such people exist, their population is very small." She hummed. "'Cutting away the minority...' I heard that's a normal human way of thinking."

She stood up and shrugged. "You're a failure after all, it doesn't matter if you die."

_'Dammit...My vision's...seriously getting dark...I'm really going to die huh..?' _He dropped to the ground with a thud as he thought to him. _'This is...how pathetic...'_

_'At the very least...'_

"I..." He mumbled.

_(Wanted to change...I...)_

"Was going to..." Len started to feel his life draining away.

_(Maybe in the future...)_

"Become a success..."

_(It might've happened.)_

The girl's eyes suddenly bulged as if they were going to pop out of her skull as she heard his soon-to-be last words and she paled drastically. "Whaaaat?!" She questioned, completely taken back.

"...What?" He asked in confusion as he watched the teal haired shinigami fidget. "Um...Uh..." She then started flapping her arms around in panic. "Noooope! None of that just happened!"

Suddenly, mist started filling the room and then out of him as it floated over the shinigami. In the girl's hands, a large crimson red scythe appeared and she tugged on it as the mist collected into the weapon. Before Len knew it, he was sitting on the floor, blinking in confusion as the mist disappear. "Huh? Wh-What?" He brought his hand to his stomach were the wound was once there. '_My stab wound...'_

"It closed up..." He noted in mild relief then he looked around, the large pool of blood and everything that was stained with red has disappeared as if it were never there, even the blood on the girl's form was gone. How could that be?

"Please tell me beforehand! Geez! Geeez!" She yelled, gripping to her scythe with huff. "Wh-Why am I being yelled at...?" Len was very confuse at the sudden change of personality (and heart)

"If I cull someone who has plans to become a "success" at the time, They'll lower my salary as a penalty!" She shouted, her face reddened as her eyes watered with tears. "How would you have made it up to me if I killed you huh?! Just dying wouldn't make for a adequate apology you know! I'm on a initial salary after all!"

Len could not believe that this crazy shinigami simply save him because her 'payment'(?) was being threatened. "...Rather than that." He said, trying to change the subject. " I thought I died already...There was so much blood..."

"It was an illusion shown by my scythe!" She explained. "A shinigami's scythe sucks out your soul! Apparently, victims feel themselves dying while that's happening." Len titled his head, motioning her to continue. "When the targets are aware that they're dying, its easier to peel away from the flesh...or something."

"Illusion..." Len repeated as he stared at her. He couldn't help but feel relieved that what happened wasn't true but he was still shaken by the fact it still felt so very real.

"Ah! I really am a shinigami though okay?!" She exclaimed. "For real! Really for real!"

"I wasn't about to doubt you after that..." Len sweat dropped. _'After seeing such a realistic illusion...'_

"Anyway, is what you said true?" She questioned, placing a hand to her hip. "That you were going to be a successful person?"

"Huh?" He said, confused. "When did I say something like..."

_'Ah...' _He stopped him. _'I vaguely feel like I've might said something like that...'_

"No, that was..." He paused and glance at the shinigami. She stared at him with a dark look, an intense murderous aura surrounded her as she waited for his answer.

_'If she cull someone who plans to be a successful person then she gets a penalty...' _Len thought. _'Is whether or not I live or die going to be decided by how I answer this question?'_

Len gulped. "Yeah..." He answered nervously. "I've got plans. I'll definitely become a success!" The shinigami then brought her scythe to his neck. "Where, When, and How? Be specific." Len started sweating heavily as she pressed the sharp weapon to his throat. Her eyes glinted with murder.

"Ummm..." Len trembled as he tried thinking up an excuse. "Tomorrow...I'll become a success tomorrow...yeah." The shinigami arched a brow before pulling back her weapon, much to Len's solace. "There's this girl that I've got a good thing going on with right now and I was thinking that I'd confess to her tomorrow. Well, I'd say I've got a pretty good chance of becoming her boyfriend." He lied when in the inside he was already breaking down. _'What the hell am I saying?! I haven't like a girl since 4th grade dammit!'_

The girl pondered for a moment before she span around and opened his window. "In that case..." She started as she started climbing out. "I'll be watching over you tomorrow."

"Eh?" He questioned. The female shinigami smirked. "If you can't become a successful person by tomorrow then please prepare yourself." She warned before she jumped out into the night sky.

_'Ahhh...I'm such an idiot...' _He thought to himself as he rigidly moved around. _'Going out with someone when I'm not even friendly with any girls...The bar's set too high! If I had just said a more realistic lie...' _Len wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever but he didn't have much of a chose now does he?. '_No point in regretting it now...My life's on the line...'_

_'I'll pray for a miracle to happen...and tomorrow I'll just have to confess to some girl!' _For the whole night, Len didn't even have a bit of sleep instead he cried to him for his misfortune.

* * *

Len sat nervously on the ground of the rooftop. This was it and Len couldn't help but worry. "I wonder if she'll come..." He thought out loud as he fidget with his phone. _'I bet on a glimmer of hope and sent a love letter.' _He sighed to himself, glancing at the time on his phone. _'Its already past the time...that I asked her to meet me in the letter...'_

Disappointment and depression fell on him. "Well, of course...a love letter from a guy she doesn't even know. That'll seem suspicious to anyone." He head his head as he pondered dejectedly. "I'm sure someone's insulting me by now..."

"Kagamine-kun." A melodic voice called. Len looked up to see a familiar pretty girl with long peach colored hair and an ahoga bounced on her head, she held an envelope as she looked at him. "Kagamine-kun...right? You sent me this..."

**_'She came?!'_**

"Ye-Yes!" Len exclaimed, surprise that she has actually appeared. "Um...Thank you for the letter..." She started. "About that though..." Len gulped. What did she decide?

"We don't usually come in contact much, do we?" Len flinched at the familiar pattern and inwardly collapsed. _'This is...a **rejection** flag.' _He laugh at himself in a miserable manner. _'Well, of course this would happen...being confessed to by someone she's never even spoken to before is just disgusting...'_

"I've thought about it and..." Len mentally sob, knowing completely well on what she was going to say.

"I think it'd be okay for us to get to know each other once we started dating...or something like that."

Len blinked, taken back at the answer "That's..." He was at a loss of words.

The said girl looked away in embarrassment. "Am I not taking this seriously enough...?" She asked, a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Do you hate things like this...?"

Len looked at her as a blush formed on his face as well. "No..." He replied before he exclaimed loudly. "I don't hate it at all! I'm totally fine with that! If you can go out with me senpai..."

The girl blinked. "You...You really don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Len shouted as he mentally added. _'After all, my life is on the line!'_

"Then..." She stepped forward. "Let's start doing things that lovers would do..." Len felt his heart thumped in his chest at how cute she is. "Can we...exchange email addresses?" She requested as she pulled out her phone. Len nodded as they started the exchange. _'Geez...got a little freaked out there...'_

"Okay...then, bye...for today..." She said bashfully. "Ye-Yes." He nodded as he waved goodbye to her as soon as she was gone. Len jumped around in joy.

**_I did ittttt!_**

"Now I'm definitely a "successful person"! I don't have to die! And I got a girlfriend..." He cheered. _'I'm one step closer to the true love of my dreams!'_

...

"Kagamine-kun." A voice called out, causing Len to freeze. Behind him was another girl with light pink hair and pink glasses that matched her hair sat on the bridge of her nose as she stared at him. "I read..." She pulled out a similar envelope. "Your letter."

Len stood there like a statue. "I'm willing...to be in a relationship with you." She said, a blush on her face as she looked away.

**The second one.**

The two exchanged email addresses and the girl turned around and left, looking into her phone without looking back.

"Kagamine!" Another voice shouted, this time it was girl with short blond hair and a white ribbon bounced on her head. "I...I'll go out with you okay?!" She exclaimed with a deep blush as she held out another envelope. Len still stood like a statue.

**The third one.**

Again, the two of them exchanged and she dash off without a word.

"Kagamine-kun!" A cheery voice called. Now it was a girl with apple green hair, she wore goggles on her head and she held a very, _very _familiar envelope in her hands. "If you're okay with someone like me...then I'd love to!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

**The fourth one.**

They exchanged email addresses and the girl energetically waved goodbye as she skipped away. Len stood there, petrified.

"Woooow." Someone whistled. A familiar shinigami appeared out of no where. "So this is what you meant when you said, you'd become a successful person." She gently landed right next to him. "This is a shocking turn of events, even for a shinigami like me. I know we're talking about successful people and all." She leaned to his ear and snickered. "But _Quadruple_ timing? You are an inconceivably terrible man."

Len threw his head back and cried out. "YOOOOOU'RE WROOOOONG!" The shinigami covered her ears and watched as he fell to the ground in complete panic.

"It wasn't suppose to end up like this! The chances of someone accepting my confession were zero after all! But my life was on the line! I just sent love letters out to four girls I knew the full names of! I thought it might raise the possibility of my being saved even if only a little bit..."

"And now you're a quadruple-timing scumbag." The shinigami added. "Ugggh." He sobbed to himself. "All four of them said yes...what kind of miracle is this..."

"B-But..." Len turned to the shinigami. "Even if I'm quadruple-timing, with this I'm a successful person right?"

The teal haired shinigami hummed. "It seems so. You're terrible though." She remarked.

_'Once this girl leaves, I'll apologize to all of them and cut off the relationships...' _Len told himself. The girl stood there for a moment in deep thought. "I still have three more months until the deadline for my "soul culling"." She announced. "Huh?" Len questioned. "I've been wanting to go sightseeing in akiba anyway..." The girl added. _'I wonder if she could just leave already...' _Len pondered.

"My name is Miku!" She introduced. "Huh? Uh...I see." Len said, wondering why she was telling him her name. "...Why did you introduced yourself just now?"

"Nice to meet you!" Miku posed cutely while ignoring his question.

"Are you listening to me? Go home already." Len motioned her to leave when she suddenly brought her face close to his just like before and she smirked. "I will wait for three months...for you to return to your life as a 'failure'."

Len paled as she continued. "Quadruple-timing's gonna fall apart real soon anyway, heh." She snorted a laugh. _'Wait...does that mean for the three months that this girl will be here...' _Len was slowly putting the pieces together until it dawn to him. _'I have to keep up this quadruple-timing...?'_

_'I hate harems...'_ He thought in disturbance. _'They're not even close to true love...'_

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. "If I just reduced the number of people I'm dating..." Miku clapped her hands together. "Ah, what a good idea!" She said, mockingly. "The girl you break up with will definitely go telling other people that the two of you 'broke up' and then, as the rumor spreads from one place to another the girl you're still dating might hear about it. I'm sure that she'll think 'I was two-timed'." Len paled even more while Miku clamped a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "Even though she's actually been quadruple-timed..."

_'I can't carelessly break up with them either...' _Len realized there was no escape. Miku then burst out laugh at how unfortunate Len was.

"I...want to die." Len mumble miserably. This was going to be a very long three months.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter!  
**

**Poor Len-kun. he has no choice but to keep up with quadruple timing if he wants to live. Anyways I hope this was understandable since I have no idea what I am writing since it can be hard to describe this manga.**

**You know I was have a very heavy debate with myself whether I should place Miku as the shinigami or the girl who was the first one to accept the 'confession' You'll find out why.**

**Pls review ok? Remember no flames! Bye!**

**-Yugao702**


	3. I Have Four Girlfriends

'_**This can't be happening.'**_

Len thought tiresomely. He stood in front of his house though he looked like the life was sucked out of him. _'After all, I prefer true love like the kind that comes up in royalty-type shoujo manga, for instance...' _He rigidly opened the front door and entered the empty house. _'Even if there are troubles and complications throughout a relationship, in the end they live happily ever after...A love like that is wonderful.'_

_'And now, I'm **Quadruple-timing**.'_

* * *

_"_I think it's be okay for us to get to know each other once we start dating..."

_**Miki Najika (Third Year of Middle School)**_

_**"The successful newcomer idol"**_

_**Easily the 1# most popular girl in school, especially among the guys.**_

...

"I'm willing..."

_**Luka Megurine (Second Year of Middle School)**_

_**"The class president"**_

_**Calm and Collective, Girls and Guys alike depend on her.**_

...

"I'll go out with you, okay?!"

_**Rin Kagami (First Year of Middle School)**_

_**"The epitome of a rich, high-class daughter"**_

_**Many guys have fallen prey to her sweet looks.**_

...

"If you're okay with someone like me then I'd love to!"

_**Gumi Megpoid (Second Year of Middle School)**_

_**"The sports-minded ace of the swimming team"**_

_**Because of her bright personality, she's popular amongst both guys and girls.**_

* * *

_'...Even someone like me, who doesn't have a single friend, knows their names...' _Len thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. _'Pretty girls like them...the kind that could represent our school.'_

_'For all four of them to date me! There's no way that could happen!' _Len couldn't believe his luck at all, it was completely impossible in his point of view.

_'I wouldn't want to admit it if I didn't have to though...'_

"This is reality after all..." He said as he placed a hand on his head, feeling a headache coming up. _'Quadruple-timing...There's a limit to how unhealthy this could get...'_ Len groaned. _'I wonder if there's some way to stop all this...'_

_'I have to maintain my life as a successful guy so I have to break up with three of them...without other people finding out...' _Len pondered on what to do. _'Maybe I should show a bad side of me and make her hate me? To the point where she'd be too embarrassed to admit we were ever dating...'_

Len shook his head. _'They'd probably still trash-talk about me at the very least and its possible the quadruple-timing would come to light from there...'_

_'I could get them to start liking another guy...'_

Suddenly a image of one of the girls talking to a guy flashed in his mind. "What was your last boyfriend like?" He asked. "Huh? Kagamine? I'm pretty sure my last boyfriend was two-timing me..."

Len dropped to ground in depression. _'I can't...as expected, breaking up is too risky...'_

"If I tell them, 'I'm being threatened by a shinigami...' they'll probably just think I'm crazy." He sighed as he entered his room and tossing his bag at the side. "I don't like the idea of quadruple-timing for the next three months...maybe I'll run away tonight..." Len thought out loud as he changed his clothes.

"But 'll never now where she might be watching me from..." Just as he was about to take off his pants, the door of his closet opened and he saw that damn shinigami peeking at him. He gave the most high pitch girlish squeal ever, much to her amusement. "Ah, what a nice reaction." She comment as she gave a thumbs up.

"Its like something from a living-together manga." Miku remarked as she opened the door wider. "The roles are reverse!" He yelled as he tried to put back his pants to save the last scrap of his dignity. "Why are you spying at me over there anyway?!"

"Oh, that's right." She said and bowed. "I'll be in your care."

"Huh? What do you mean 'my care'..." Then he saw it. His closet was transformed into a girl's room. A bed at one side, a table at the center of the room with a laptop on top of it, stuff dolls stacked at the corner of the room and of course her scythe was at another corner of the room but all and all. Len was speechless.

"...There shouldn't be a room in my closet..." He said as he sweat heavily at the impossible. "Its my room in the shinigami world! I tried connecting it here." She giggled and twirled around. "Life just got so much more convenient for me~" She said in a singing voice.

_'Then again, she is a shinigami...its not that surprising. I guess anything is possible...' _Len thought then Miku stopped and smiled darkly at him. "Its also easier to keep an eye on you now so don't bother to run away at night!" She warned before she skipped back into her room and shutting it.

_'She heard me...' _Len sighed again. _'She seems like she's got a screw loose but doesn't leave any loopholes...'_

Len stood there for a while. _'Well...I was never actually planning to run away...'_

* * *

_Click. Click.  
_

Len laid on his stomach on his bed as he played an online game with a passive face. "All right...Found the the quest target." He said to himself.

"Ummm..." Miku started. She wore a pink dress, along with cat ears on her head, and held a toy wand, in her other hand were bags and posters with an anime character on it who wore a similar outfit. "It'd be inconvenient for me if you were to die on your own."

"I'll be fine." He replied in a daze. "I joined a guild today so I wont die like I did when I went solo..." Miku sweat dropped. "I'm not talking about online games." She sighed as she placed down her bags. "You've already missed three days of school. If you're not feeling well then please go see a doctor." She huffed. "I don't want you dying before I get to cull you!"

"...Actually" He began. "I'm feeling extremely well. In fact, I think resting for three days has gotten rid of my usual fatigue, my parents believe that its a cold though."

Miku raised a brow. "I don't really get it but aren't healthy, young people in this world required to go to school?" She asked but was completely ignored. "I will become the NEET King!" He declared.

There was a few moments of silence before Miku turn back to Len. "Is this a declaration that you're a failure as a human being?" She bluntly questioned.

"You know...I've realized something..." Len stood up and exclaimed. "Quadruple-timing is impossible from the start! Think about it rationally!"

"You're only realizing that now?" Miku questioned as she took out a negi but Len continued his speech. "What's more, they're girls from the same school! This is impossible!" Len waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought while Miku innocently munched on the negi. "If I so much as talk to one of them, there's a good chance the other girls will find out! If that's the case..."

Len jumped to his feet. "Then I'll hole up here in my room! I'll wait out these three months without meeting any of them!" Len pointed at Miku in triumphant. "That's how its gonna go! So don't bother waiting around to take my soul! Too bad for you!" Len laughed, thinking it was his victory but it was slowly diminishing as he noticed the deadpanned expression on the shinigami's face.

"...Hm?" Then it dawned to Len and he asked worriedly. "Wait...Does being a shut-in...makes me...a 'failure'?" Miku pouted but then sighed before she took another bite into her negi. "I hate to say it, but as long as you're keeping up the appearance of dating I guess you still count as a 'success'..."

A smile broke into his face and he cheered as he back onto his bed. "Okay! Now that I've gotten through the grounds of my concern I'm gonna play online games to the fullest today too!" Miku growled in annoyance and took it out on the unfortunate negi. "Oh? 'Rina' you're always dependable..." Len said as he typed it into his laptop.

_DING DOOONG_

"Ah! The books I ordered are here!" Len exclaimed as he leaped to his feet and quickly moved out the door. _'He's heading down the NEET Highway at full speed...' _Miku comment at the rather pitiful sight.

* * *

"Ufufufu, My daily life is too fun." Len frolic down the stairs. "I don't need to study and I can stay inside all day and play games." Len reached out for the handle of the front door and sighed happily. _'And when I open the door, I'll have access to amozon in a second.' _He opened the door with a smile. _'This is truly paradise!'_

But that paradise ended in seconds when he stood face to face with a certain pink haired glasses wearing girl who stood in front of him with a indifferent face.

**'Class president' Luka Megurine.**

Len inwardly gave a shriek of shock and fear as he stared at the female. "You really don't look so good..." Luka comment as Len's face was plastered with horrified shock. _'Megurine-san...Why is she at my house?!'_

"You haven't been at school for the past three days so I was wondering if you were okay." Luka explained as she pushed back her glasses. _'Ah...right.' _Len realized. _'One way or another_, _she's still my girlfriend. Of course she would get worried and check up on her sick boyfriend...'_

"I heard it was a cold..." She said. "Ah...Yeah I'm fine." Len nodded. "I'm already recovering..."

"That's good to hear." Luka replied. "...Are your parents here at the moment?" She asked. Len blinked. "Huh? They're at work right now..."

"That's a shame..." Luka sighed rather disappointed. "It would've been nice if they were in."

Len tilted his head curiously. _'I wonder if she was planning to introduce herself or something...'_

"Pardon my intrusion." Luka announced as she was about to walk pass Len and enter. "Ah!" Len gasped and stuck an arm out. "Wait-Wait-Wait!"

"I can't get through..." Luka stated the obvious. "Wh-wh-wh-wh...why're you trying to come in?!" Len stuttered nervously. "What do you mean, why?" Luka pouted slightly. "There's no one here to take care of you right? I'm your girlfriend after all...I think its only natural for a girlfriend to take of her boyfriend when he's sick."

_'No...No way...' _Len panicked. _'If one of the other girls came by now...I wouldn't be able to make any excuses!' _Len sucked in a breath. _'I have to get her to go home!'_

"I...I'm happy to hear that, Megurine-san but I don't want you catching my cold. If you were to get sick because of me I'd be sick with guilt." Len reasoned, trying to look cool.

"Kagamine-kun..." Luka said softly. "I thought you might say that." She said as she took out a medical face mask. "That's why I brought this mask, don't worry about me."

Len inwardly sighed in defeat as Luka continued explaining. "This mask protects from 99% of viruses. We can't rely on it completely but its better than nothing right?"

_'Just what you'd expect from our class president...you can always count on her...'_

"Then once again, please pardon my intrusion." Luka said again. "Please come in..." Len stepped aside for her to enter. _'It can't be helped now that I've let her in...I have to do everything I can to get her to leave soon...'_

"Ahh!" A voice exclaimed. "Are you a friend of onii-sama's? Welcome!" Miku greeted...while wearing a french maid outfit. Luka blinked and Len stared at her in complete horror. "Are you Kagamine-kun's...younger sister?" Luka asked curiously. "Yes! Thank you for taking care of my older brother!"

_'Oh no...I forgot all about her!' _Len thought in terror. _'And what's with the act?!'_

"Do you...normally dress like this?" Luka questioned. Miku twirled around to show off her outfit. "These are souvenirs from akiba! I went there today!"

_'My Quadruple-timing's going to be revealed! What should I do?!' _Len tried his best not to go into hysteria. "What a fun little sister..." Luka complimented. "Huh...No.." Len paused. "Ye-Yeah..."

"Now, go on! Onii-sama's room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway!" Miku exclaimed, pushing the pink haired girl up the stairs. "Wait...Is it okay for me to go there?" Luka asked a bit nervously. "Of course! Go on!" Miku chirped. "Thank you"

Len stood at the side for a moment as Luka walked up the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?!" Len demanded as he was suddenly close to Miku's face. "Whoa! So close!" Miku squeaked while Luka at the background, paused and waited for Len to follow.

"You said you were going to "observe!" so why?!" Len questioned quietly as to not let Luka hear their conversation. "Does that mean its okay for you to interfere in my daily life!" Len had enough of this shinigami and sneered. "I know you're planning on revealing the quadruple-timing when you get the chance! In that case, I've got a plan too..."

"I'd love to reveal it." Miku cut in. "But I can't do that."

Len stared at her in confusion. "Its a rule...we're not allowed to say anything that would directly destroy the relationships of the target." Miku then shuddered. "Apparently, if you break that rule, you get your vocal cords ripped out..." Miku winced at the highly disturbing idea. "Ahhh...Just thinking about it makes me shudder..."

_'That means...' _Len thought as he watched the teal haired shinigami shiver in disgust. _'This girl can't directly reveal the quadruple-timing...I guess that's a relief...for now, at least.'_

"But why are you my sister?" Len deadpanned as Miku snickered. "Don't you think its cute, 'onii-sama'?"

"No, not at all." Len said and wondered why she was acting as his "younger sister" when she seemed to look a bit older than him.

* * *

Len and Luka sat on the floor, facing each other. Luka glanced around, observing the awfully organized room while Len sat there fidgeting. _'Ah...This feels weird.' _Len mentally remarked. _'Having a girl from my class in my room.'_

Silence stretched on between before Luka decided to break it. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked.

"Huh?" Len replied confused. "I had heard from our teacher that it was a cold." Luka continued as she looked at him expectantly. "Ah yeah..." Len started. "But like I said earlier, I'm almost completely recovered. I don't have a fever either."

"I see..." Luka sighed in relief. "That's good." Len blinked. _'Ah, so...she really was worried about me..' _Len felt a bit touched. _'Well, of course she was...she's my girlfriend after all.'_

Len stared at her for a while. _'Megurine-san...even with the mask on, I can tell she's pretty...she's got excellent grades. She's cool, trusted by everyone, and everyone likes her regardless of gender. She's the perfect beauty._

_'It's weird for a girl like that to like me!'_ Len thought, depressingly. _'Me! The guy everyone mocks and calls a faggot!'_

Len's thoughts then stirred towards the other girls. _'That's right, the other three too...Even though I've never even so much as spoke to them, why did they all accept a confession from the likes of me?!' _Len thought to himself negatively. _'Maybe all four of them are working together, and pulling a missive prank on me?!'_

Len couldn't handle it and felt self-pity but then looked at Luka as he thought in determination. _'I'm going to find out...why she said yes...'_

But Len stopped himself and mentally face palmed. _'But wait...depending on her reply, that might end the relationship. If that happens, my life is in danger...but I want to know!'_

"Kagamine-kun." Luka called, breaking Len's train of thoughts. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Huh? What is it?" Len questioned, curious of what she wanted to say.

"Kagamine-kun," Luka started. "How do you take care of your sexual desires?"

_Silence._

What. The. Hell.

"...Well...um...yeah..." Len began awkwardly. "I don't think I heard you correctly through the mask. Sorry could you say that again..." This time, Luka took off the mask and repeated with a straight face.

"I said, how do you take care of your sexual desires?"

_Silence._

_'Th...This can't be happening!'_ Len denied as red was slowly forming on his cheeks. _'This is Megurine-san! The studious, no-nonsense class president! There's no way she would say something like-'_

"Well?" Luka interrogate as she leaning closer to Len to the point where she was almost straddling him. "Your room is so neatly organized. _'Cl-Close!' _Len inwardly freak out as Luka continued. her interrogation. "It doesn't look like you're hiding those kind of things..." Luka leaned even closer that the tips of their noses touch. "Perhaps on your cell phone...? Or maybe its saved on your computer..."

"No...well, that..." Len said flustered. "Computer..." Luka stated. "The one over there is yours right?" She asked as she nudged her head a little on the bed where his laptop sat on top of it. "Huh?!" Len flinched. "Is it okay if I take a look?" Luka asked as she reached out for the laptop.

"W-Wait!" Len yelled as he jumped in front of her. "There's nothing! There's nothing on there that I would feel guilty about!" Despite Len saying this, the way he was acting was suspicious enough for Luka.

"In that case..." Luka calmly pushed Len aside. "You won't mind if I take a look then, right?"

Len let out a scream. "NOOOOO!" He grabbed her shoulder in panic. "Seriously stop it! Its an invasion of my privacy..." Unfortunately, the action caused Luka to slip and the two fell onto the ground. Luka's back was leaning against Len's chest as the two were in a very intimate position.

Len blushed as he scented her rosy perfume. She smells so good...

"I'm sorr..." Len trailed off awkwardly. '_What's with this romcom...'_

It was quiet for a while before Luka spoke up. "Kagamine-kun..." She glanced at him over her shoulder, a bright red blush on her cheeks. "If you like it then...I...I." She started and Len waited for her to continue. Luka reached out and pulled out something, much to Len's curiosity.

Before she hit him in the face with a brown envelope. "Ow!" Len squeaked and took the envelope. "What is this?"

Luka looked away, embarrassed. "Its a get well present that I bought for you. If you like it then use it." Len opened the envelope with much curiosity but then blush deepened even more as it was a porn magazine. "I didn't know what you're preference were though so I just randomly picked something." Luka said as she bashfully pushed her eyes up.

"Did...you go out of your way to buy this yourself?" Len asked as he glanced at the magazine then at her. Luka cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Its important to satisfy the sexual appetite of your partner, in order to ensure a lengthy relationship..." Luka pulled out a book. "...Is what it says on this 'Beginner's Love Manuel'." Len sweat dropped. _'Manuel...'_ But Len couldn't be let the sides of his lips curl up.

"What..." Luka glared at him, which confused Len. "What are you grinning about? Does that mean the girl on that cover is to your liking?" Len flinched at the dark air surrounding her. "No...That's not it." Len quickly said before scratching his cheek sheepishly. "To think you're studying even topics like love so diligently...Its so like you Megurine-san."

Len glanced at her and grinned. "I was just thinking how cute it was."

With that, Luka's face exploded with red as she fidget, completely embarrassed. "You're...making fun of me aren't you...? Saying that I'm nothing but book-smart." Luka turned away.

"I...I'm not! That's really what I thought..." Len reasoned.

Luka looked at him shyly, bring the book to her chest. "I've...never been in a relationship before...so I have no idea what I'm suppose to do..." Luka explained bashfully. "But I wanted our relationship to continue as long as possible, so..."

_'I see...' _Len thought. _'So that means...I'm Megurine-san's "first boyfriend"' _Len then felt a pang of guilt hit him as he started mentally apologizing to her. _'I'm sorry that your first boyfriend is a quadruple timing scumbag...'_

_'For the other girls, too. Since I've become their boyfriend...If I think about it that way, then...'_ Len felt the many, many stabs of guilt pricking his entire being.

_**'I feel incredibly guilty!'** _Len couldn't believe that he just realized how terrible he is. _'My life may be on the line but to think four girls are now spending this important part of their youth with a quadruple-timing scumbag like me!' _Len inwardly sobbed for himself as the uneasy feeling well up in his chest. _'I want to just confess about everything and feel at ease...uggh...but I don't want to die!'_

"...Are you okay?" Luka wondered worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"Maybe my cold's coming back..." He said, trying to wave it off but realized it was a bad excuse. "Ah...I'm fine."

"Is that so?" Luka frowned. _'She worries about me too. A girl as pretty as her...she could easily find a better boyfriend that me.' _Len thought, dejectedly. "I'm sorry..." He apologized though it was half for another reason.

"Its okay, we're lovers after all." Luka stated, much to Len's depression. _'I'll do everything I can to make up for it, then...'_

"Hey, Megurine-san can you lend me that manual?" Len asked. Luka tilted her head and blinked but handed it over. "...There's isn't anything erotic in there, you know." Luka deadpanned. "That's not why I wanted to borrow it." Len sweat dropped. _'This is all I can think of, but...'_

"I'll read this book too...and study up." Len said as he held the manual.

_'I'm being incredibly self-centered and it might just be for self-satisfaction.'_

"So we can be together for a long time." He comforted with a wobble smile.

_'But I'm going to at least act like a good boyfriend so that, even if only for the time that we're dating, they can be happy.'_

Len thought in determination. _'And after three months of this, I'm going to be honest and confess everything...People will probably say terrible things about me...'_

Luka smiled. "Then, this too..." Luka pulled out the porn magazine. "No..." Len shook his head awkwardly. "About that...sorry...I don't think I need it." Luka sighed. "I see...you're shy, aren't you Kagamine-kun."

"That's not really why..." He reasoned. _'If I keep things, then my family might find them...'_

"Onii-sama!" A cheery voice called from his door as she knocked on it. "Please open the door! Your cute little sister is going to make an appearance!"

"Oh my." Luka remarked while Len groaned. _'So annoying...'_

* * *

"Tea and homemade cakes!" Miku presented a tray with three slices of cake and cups of tea. "Please enjoy these while you get better acquainted."

"Ahh...Thank you." Luka said with a soft smile. _'That's right...What am I?! An idiot?! Even though my "Girlfriend's" over, I didn't even serve tea!' _Len face palmed himself as he was mentally gripping his hair. _'I've been freaking out so much that I didn't even think of it!'_

"What a nice sister..." Luka commented. "Ah...yeah." Len hesitantly agreed. _'That really was nice of her...'_

"Ah...um..." Len started, trying to figure out what to say next or at least how to thank her. "Miku...san?" He said reluctantly. "What is it, Onii-sama?" Miku grinned. "What is it..." He repeated as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Thanks...I guess." Miku looked at him confused but smiled nonetheless. "You're very welcome."

_"Uggh...' _Len mentally groaned. _'To think that I would end up thanking the one who's trying to kill-'_

Len glanced at the door and froze.

"Ah." A familiar girl with peach hair and an ahoga exclaimed quietly as she stood at the doorway.

**Miki Najika 'Idol'**

Len was freaking out in the inside and possibility on the outside as well. "Ah! I forgot!" Miku gasped. "She was wandering around at the front door and when I asked her, she said that she was someone you know so I let her in!" Miku grinned widely.

"How nice of her..." Luka said, not noticing how Len looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Len was screaming in the inside. **_'Not nice at all!'_**

"Um...May I come in...?" Miki asked hesitantly. "Come in, Come in!" Miku grabbed her hand and tugged her inside. "Don't be a stranger!"

_'I get it now.' _Len thought in horror. _'This shinigami...she can't interfere with "words", so she's planning to interfere directly!'_

Miku gave a giggle with a hidden meaning behind it as she brought Miki inside. Len gulped as he looked between his two girlfriends.

_'There's a good chance...Today will be the day I die.'_

* * *

**Oh no! Another cliffhanger!  
**

**I can't believe I did this! Kyaaah! Anyways Len is in big trouble! Two of his 'girlfriends' are in the same room! If Len gets caught he's doom to the next world! Oh the suspense!**

**Also you seem my point when I said I was debating whether to put Miku as the shinigami or the idol since I can see her in both roles perfectly and Kyaaah! I had a major meltdown but as I said before credit goes to the manga artist and such. Please be patient until the next chapter and expect many cliffhangers hahaha!**

**Pls leave your review and don't hesitate to type in your thoughts about thy story! No and most definitely No flames! okay?**

**-Yugao702**


	4. Sadist Girlfriend

'_**This is all because of that shinigami that suddenly appeared.'**_

_**'If I were told that I'd be killed because I'm a "failure"**_

"I'll become be "success" tomorrow..."

_**'Of course I'd tell a lie like that!'**_

_**'In order to really become a "success", of course I'd desperate send out love letters to four people.'**_

_**'But who would've thought that all four of them would say yes?!'**_

_'Even though I prefer true love!' _Len sobbed to himself. _'And the shinigami said she'd stay for three months! Can't I a little sympathy? I have to keep up this quadruple-timing just to stay a "success" after all...'_

Len sighed. _'...And now that I've said all my complaints...' _He glanced at the two girls who were having a nice conversation. _'It doesn't change the fact that two of my girlfriends have just run into each other.'_

Len glared at the teal haired shinigami. _'This is a terribly desperate situation...'_

"Now then, I'll be taking my leave." Miku smiled. "Please enjoy your stay, you two." The two girls thanked as she walked passed the practically lifeless Len and out the door but opened the door once more and said with a sadistic chuckle. "Enjoy your stay thoroughly!"

_'She's definitely enjoying my misfortune!' _Len thought both in annoyance and horror. _'Damn shinigami...don't think that it'll go as planned.' _Len cursed before turning back to the two female students. _'Its not like my quadruple-timing's been revealed yet...I'll get through this somehow!'_

For a while, everything was going very well. Not a single problem popped into the conversation, much to Len's relief.

"I see, so you're in Kagamine-kun's class." Miki said as she sipped her tea. "So you were worried about him?"

Luka nodded. "Yes, I was." Luka took a piece of cake. "Um...so Najika-senpai, you're here to visit him as well?" She asked. Miki giggled. "Yeah, he's been sick for three days so I got worried..."

_'Its just ordinary conversation for now...' _Len noted. _'There's no telling when "That topic" will come up...I have to be careful of every word and phrase.'_

"I understand you're visiting because you're worried, however..." Luka trailed off. "Hm? What?" Miki questioned curiously.

"Kagamine-kun is not popular." Luka said bluntly, causing Len to spit taking into his cup. "As far as I know, he has no close friends even in class he's often isolated and treated as if he were nothing more than thin air."

"Re-Really?" Miki sweat dropped while Len felt like he was being stabbed. _'And of course, she learned about all the unfortunate parts...' _Len laughed at himself miserably. "So I'm curious as to how someone who can't even make friends in his own class came to be acquainted with an upperclassman- a performer at that..."

_'Crap! They're getting close to the heart of the matter!'_

"Ah...well, you see I was a fan of senpai's-" But Len was cut off when Miki cheerfully announced to Len's complete horror.

"Yep! We're dating!"

Luka turned to Len with an indifferent but icy stare and Len was inwardly crying in panic. _'Ahhh...' _He cried. _'My life is already over...'_

"Just kidding." The two jumped as they turned back to their senpai. Len looked at her, confused. "Did you get that impression?" Miki asked with an apologetic look. "It doesn't seem like we have much in common does it?" Luka blinked. "Yes...well."

"I'm just friends with Kagamine-kun." Miki explained. "He saved me from a really obsessive fan once and we've been talking a lot ever since."

_'Huh...' _Len stared at the two. _'What's going on...? Friends...?' _Len quietly took a sip of his tea. _'Could it be...that she accepted my confession...' _Miki glanced at Len and gave him a bright smile.

**_'Just to mock me?!' _**Len's hand shook at the idea, causing some of the tea to spill and he looked down downheartedly. _'I already knew it but-!' _Len trailed off. _'I already knew that it was weird for an idol to go out with me but-!'_

Len sighed. _'No...actually I should be happy...' _He thought to himself. _'After all, I manage to get it down to triple-timing without much fuss...'_

"So, Megurine-san right?" Miki asked. "Yes." Luka nodded. "Megurine-san, you're friends with Kagamine-kun?"

Len suddenly felt an alarm in his head go off at the question. _'But even if she isn't my girlfriend, its dangerous for a third party to know about our relationship!'_

"I'm the class president." Luka started. "And I'm Kagamine-kun's..." Len panicked. _'Crap! If I'm going to stop her from saying it for sure...' _Len mentally apologized to Luka as he threw the cup in the air towards her, pretending to have 'accidentally' slipped it out of his fingers while thinking that he'll be able to stop them from talking by getting Luka wet with tea then changing the subject by telling her to get dry.

Unfortunately, Luka instinctively raised her arm, causing the cup to bounce off it and deliberately avoided getting splashed with warm tea. _'Nice defense!' _Len couldn't help but feel impressed at the quick reaction.

Another unfortunate thing was the cup fell onto Miki instead, soaking her with tea along with her own as the cup landed onto her lap. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Luka said as she picked up her bag and quickly dug for a handkerchief. "No its okay." Miki said as pushed her wet fringe off her face.

"No, it was my fault in the first place!" Len said as he pulled out his blanket. "Don't worry about it." Miki comforted.

_'I still manage to prevent her from saying it in the end so this is fine...' _Though that didn't stop Len from feeling a bit guilty. _'I'm sorry senpai...'_

"Please use this." He offered as he handed her the thin white blanket. "Its been laundered properly." Miki smiled and gratefully took it. "Thanks." Len blushed when he realized that her soaked white shirt was now transparent causing him to see her pink lacy bra. He looked away, embarrassed. Miki looked confuse at first. "Senpai!" Luka exclaimed in alarm.

Miki looked down and realized her see through shirt. "Ah!" She squeaked and red spread on her face as she tried covering her chest. "Oh no..."

"MIKUUU!" Len yelled to the very top of his lungs. "MIKU-SAAAAN!"

"Yes, onii-samaaa?" Miku smirked widely as she slowly opened the door. "Has something happened?"

"Something has!" Len exclaimed. "Senpai got tea on her clothes! Dry her off, Asap!" Miku's smirk instantly dropped and was replaced with a disappointed frown. "Whaaat?" Miku whined. "Ahhh yesss."

"Th-thank you." Miki smiled warily as the two girls walked out of the room and down the hall. Len mentally sighed in relief as he closed the door. _'With this, I was able to escape a predicament in more ways than one...' _Len thought. '_A__ll that's left is to make sure Megurine-san doesn't say anything...'_

"...On purpose?" Luka question behind him. Len flinched. "Huh?" Len span around and laughed nervously. "What was?"

"The way that cup flew just now..." Luka stated as she fixed her glasses. "It flew in quite the parabolic arc, despite it having slipped from your fingers..."

"Is-Is that so?" Len said as he felt like he shouldn't like where this was going. "Yes..." Luka said. "Almost as if you were aiming to hit me..." Len was sweating nervously. "Hah...Yeah, right..."

"Kagamine-kun." Luka glanced at him suspiciously. "You're hiding it, aren't you? The truth..." Len paled and clutched his fists. _'I knew that it'd be impossible to keep it all a secret...'_

"Tell me..." Luka started. "You're actually a pervert aren't you...?"

Len didn't expect that. He was speechless. "What...?" He gaped.

"That's right, you wanted to see me in a wet shirt..." Luka nodded as if she confirmed it. "You should've just asked."

She's got to be kidding right? "Where is all this coming from...?" He didn't know whether to be relieve or stunned that she actually thought it like that. "Well, the incident resulted in seeing senpai's wet shirt instead...Wait." Luka then gasped before pointed at him. "Or perhaps you don't care whose you see?! And you got excited seeing senpai's wet shirt?!" She accused, much to Len's shock and embarrassment.

"I-I didn't! And it's not that I don't care who it is!" Len reasoned as he flapped his hands around. "You want me?" Luka asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Um...well..." Len started, what was he suppose to answer such an awkward question. "Yes."

Luka then smiled, a very pleased look form on her lovely face as she hummed thoughtfully. _'Ah, she's happy...' _He noticed as he sweat dropped. _'I wonder if Megurine-san's one of those closet perverts...'_

"Onii-samaaaa." A voice whined as she opened the door. "Please heeelp. I don't know where it isss."

Len sighed. _'Of course, she doesn't. She's in a complete stranger's house, after all.'_

"I'm sorry Megurine-san." Len apologize. "Can you wait up for a bit?" Luka nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Just as he was about to leave, he stopped. _'Right, I can't forget..'_

"Megurine-san." Len called as he faced her again. "What" Luka replied back curiously. "I want to keep the fact that we're dating...a secret from other people, is that okay?"

"Why?" Luka asked. Len suddenly felt how hard it was to get the words out. "Well..." He started. "I...don't think I'm very well suited for you, Megurine-san. If everyone found out that you were dating someone like me..." Len face palmed downheartedly as he continued. "People might think less of you..."

"I don't care about things like that, so I don't think there's any need to hide it." Luka stated sincerely. "In fact, feel free to tell others about it."

This was going to be harder than he thought. "I-I care about it!" Len exclaimed as he grabbed both her shoulders. "If people spoke badly about you because of me...I just wouldn't be able to take it!."

"I'm definitely going to become a boyfriend worthy of someone like you so I want you to wait until then!"

Luka felt touched by the sincere declaration and bashfully nodded. "Okay..." She answered softly with a light pink color on her cheeks. "If you say so, Kagamine-kun"

Len felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank you!" Len exclaimed. "I'm gonna go then." As soon as, he closed the door. Miku popped out of no where with a sadistic look of amusement. "Its almost as if you're the main character of a harem manga." Miku whispered, amused.

"Shut up." Len groaned as he pushed the teal haired shinigami away from him.

* * *

"All I have is my mom's hair dryer. I'm sorry." Len apologized as he had the said item to his senpai. "No its okay, thanks." Miki said as she reached out for it.

At the moment, the two of them were at the living room where Miki sat on the couch, trying to dry her tea soaked hair.

"Then, I'll be going back upstairs." Len excused himself. Just as he turned to leave, Miki grabbed the edge of his sleeve and tugged it, causing him to face her again. "Are you angry about just now...?" She asked worriedly. Len felt his heart thumped faster at the sight of her, acting cutely.

_'Uh!' _Len yelped. _'She's amazingly cute this close up...Just what you'd expect from an idol.'_

"Just now...what about it?" He asked while trying to diminish the redness of his cheeks. "About how I hid the fact that we're dating." She frowned sadly. "I'm sorry...I can't tell other people so..."

_'Oh I see...because she's an idol, it'd be terrible for her if there were a scandal...' _Len once again felt guilt punch him in the guts. _'She's dating me even with that kind of risk involved when I'm...' _Len was inwardly crying to himself at how incredible selfish he was. _'I'm glad I don't have to do anything for her to keep quiet about it though...'_

Miki, on the other hand took Len's silence as anger and looked at him worriedly. "You're angry aren't you?" She wondered in concern. "No, its okay...I understand your situation so I won't get angry about it." Len dismissed. _'In fact, she should be the one angry with me...'_

"Thank goodness!" Miki sighed in relief. "Then I'm going..." Len said again. "Ah! Wait!" Miki exclaimed which confused Len. "It seems like your sister is keeping Megurine-san busy...so taking this opportunity..." Miki slowly dropped the blanket from her chest. "Would it be selfish of me...to want to do what lover-things with you right now?"

_'...Huh?' _Len had to take sometime to full understand the situation at the moment. _'My (fake) younger sister and Megurine-san aren't here...No one is around...an opportunity for just the two of us...Lover-like things...' _When it finally clicked, Len blushed a very deep color of scarlet as the two stared at each other. _'Somethings that lovers do when they're alone.'_

* * *

"Is...it too hot?" Len asked as he held the dryer in front of the peach haired girl. The soft humming of the dryer was heard between them.

"No, its fine." Miki said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

...

**_"I want you to dry my clothes for me!" Miki requested. "Ah, except for the important parts, okay?"_**

**_"Huh?"_**

...

_'I over thought things and imagined something weird...how embarrassing.' _Len thought as he continued holding the dryer over his senpai. _'She said that she'd dry the important parts herself, so something like this is nothing at...'_

Len glanced at his senpai. _'Its nothing at...' _He repeated but noticed the seductive image in front of him. Her white shirt that was soaked with tea hugged her figure like second skin, showing off her curves and her bra as she tried to cover it...

**_'Its something, all right!'_** Len gripped the handle of the dryer tightly as his blush was returning. _'Am I a pervert or something?! Getting this excited...' _Len was practically beating himself up in the inside. _'There's not much of a difference between me and the main character of a harem manga at this point!'_

Miki tapped on Len's nose, breaking his thoughts. "You're thinking dirty things, aren't you?!" She accused, much to Len's embarrassment. "Time for a punishment game!" She announced as she waved her finger like a disappointed adult scolding a child.

"Wh-What? You can't just decide that!" Len exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking dirty!"

"Here!" Miki folded her middle finger and her thumb held it. "I'll forgive you with a flick to the forehead so close your eyes!" Len frowned but sighed in defeat as he had no choice but to close his eyes. "Fine, already."

Then a sudden thought popped into his mind at the familiar scene. _'Wait...' _Len stopped. _'Is this the famous "pretend its a punishment and get them to close their eyes, and then kiss them while they're doing that" thing?!' _Len's eyes shot open. _'No! I'm a quadruple-timing scumbag! I can't let it get to a kiss!'_

But instead he felt a very strong and very sharp pain hit his forehead, causing him to fall onto his back from the force. _'I...I was shot?' _Len wondered as he felt the numbing pain spread all over his head. _'It feel like a pistol...'_ he picked himself and held his forehead which had a bright red bruise on it as his eyes started to prick. "Owww...aghhh?!" He groaned in pain. _'I...I'm alive...Thank God...'_

Len looked at Miki for some explanation but all he saw was Miki trembling and she was..._laughing..._

"What a nice face you're making Kagamine-kun..." Miki giggled as she pat his head. She breath heavily as she does so. "It was such a sweet and pitiful face. It was adorable!" Len gaped at her as she continue patting him. "Hey, can I do it once more?" She asked as she folded her finger again and Len freaked out.

"N-No, wait..." Len said as he tried covering his forehead. _'That wasn't any normal amount of power...' _Len noted immediately.

"Please...just one more! Its okay, right? Please! Please?!" Miki begged as she stared at him intensely which started scaring him. _'Is this person... a 'sadist'?"_

"Or rather, its okay isn't it? We're lovers right? Anything goes right?" Miki giggled with a crazed look. "But just flicking you again would be boring...I wonder if there's something hard I can use." Miki started looking around and Len inwardly screamed in panic.

_'I have no way of knowing what she's going to do to me.'_ Len stood up quickly._ 'Let's escape, for now!' _Just as Len was about to make a run for it, Miki grabbed one of his legs and caused Len to fall on his face. "Where are you going?!" Miki yelled. Len grunted in pain as he held his now bruised nose. Suddenly he felt himself being turned to lay on his back then a heavy weight was on his stomach.

Miki chuckled as she sat on his stomach. "No running away..." She sang and Len was sweating heavily from distress. "Well...um.." Len gulped. "I-I don't like pain..."

Miki hummed. "Kagamine-kun...you don't like pain?" She reached down for his hand. "Then..." And brought it just a few inches from her chest. "Do you like feeling good better?"

_'What?' _Len blushed. _'What is this...?'_

"Senpai...?" He called out in confusion. _'She's acting differently from how she was a second ago...'_

_"When_ I say things like that to you..." Miki said as she stared at him gently. "When I take your hand like this..." She brought his hand a bit more closer where his fingertips could almost took her chest. "I wonder just what kind of things you're imagining..."

"That's..." Len looked away with a red face. _'Why does she look so serious...'_

"Do you think of dirty things?" She asked with a small frown. "Just now, I decided on a whim but..." She trailed off before she took a breath and shakily continued. "Did you really look at me, thinking things like that? do I have that appeal?" She tightened her grip on his hand slightly. "I don't have the confidence..."

_'...I guess answering honestly here would be the correct choice as her boyfriend?' _Len pondered while Miki looked at him nervously. "Well...of course I did." Len admit. "If my girlfriend did something like this..."

Miki's eye widened. "Re-Really?"

"Are we done now?" Len smiled warily. "Please forgive me for this..."

Before he knew it, Miki leaned down on him pushing back some strands of her hair behind her ear as she muttered softly. "Kagamine-kun..."

Len panicked as he thought she was going to kiss him. Len was cussing in the inside when she leaned even closer. "Senpai, wait-" But he gave a cry instead as she closed her lips on the outer shell of his ear, her teeth held between it with brutal force. "This is punishment for thinking dirty things!" Miki exclaimed. "Wha' a ni' fream (What a nice scream.)" She said as she pulled his ear with her teeth.

_'This isn't playful biting! She's seriously trying to bit it off!' _Len painfully thought as he struggled to get her off but she gripped his shoulder and head. _'I was wrong this person isn't just a "sadist".'_

Miki started snickering. "Mmfuuu, Fo Fuuuute! (So Cuuuute!)"

_**'She's a "Hardcore sadist" Bully!'**_

Len gave another painful scream as Miki seemed to have bit harder.

"You two sure get along well."

The two froze at the voice that seemed to hold an icy tone. The two parted and turned to the side when a certain pink haired girl stared down at them with a dark look and Len paled drastically.

_**Megurine-san?!**_

Behind her a certain teal haired shinigami snickering. "Ahh it seems I made a mistake!" Miku exclaimed innocently(?) "The bathroom was in the other direction." Len mentally glared at her. _'So irritating!'_

Miki lifted herself up, looking just as shock as him. _'What do I do? What am I suppose to do?' _Len panicked. _'What can I say that'll get me through this situation?!'_

* * *

**...You guys are probably getting tired of all this cliffhangers I'm putting up but I just (sometimes) love putting you in suspense so you may try to figure out what happens and read it again!**

**Anyways I hope you like this new chapter! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written so give me some credit for all my work because I have been juggling my school time and this. **

**Well I'll spoil you some of the parts in the next chap. The next will be with Rinny-chan! Hooray! But don't freak out in the end of the next chapter ok? Please also read my other stories such as 'Hate Loving You' alright?**

**Remember review please! For me! *Puppy eyes to the max***

**-Yugao702**


	5. She Makes The First Move

This was the worst situation _ever_.

Len mentally panicked, trying to figure out what he was going to do and what to say to get himself out of this mess! But there was no such excuse that could save him from his possible death.

_'I've been caught red-handed after all.' _Len thought in distress as he looked away in shame under Luka's piercing stare. _'And she secured the scene of the crime!'_

Then Len felt something fall onto his cheek. He blinked and looked up at Miki...who was _crying_? Miki started wailing as the tears continued falling rapidly, much to Len's confusion and panic. Why the heck was she crying?! He didn't do anything! In fact _he_ should be the one crying!

"Thank Goodness! He woke up!" Miki exclaimed. Len and Luka blinked. "What?" Luka said, confused.

"He fell over all of a sudden and lost consciousness!" Miki explained as she finally lifted herself off Len then scolded. "Geez, its because you were moving around when you still had fever!" Luka perked up and frowned. "A fever..." Luka crouched down, a look of disappointment on her face. "Kagamine-kun, you told me that you didn't have a fever anymore."

"Well..." Len started warily but was cut off as Miki concluded. "I'm sure he just didn't want us to worry."

"Hmmm..." Luka mused as she inspected Len closely. "You're right. His face is red." And it was true for a deep red blush covered his whole face though it was entirely for a different reason. _'That's because she was seriously biting me...'_

"I see.' Luka nodded. "So that's why...I understand." While at the background, Miku frowned then pouted in disappointment. Len inwardly sighed in relief. _'Thank God, she's happy with that answer.' _Len sat up and sent a grateful smile at Miki as he mentally thanked her for practically saving his life.

"So," Luka began. "What necessitate the biting of his ear?" The two froze at the question and Len once again, felt dread in his whole body. If she saw that much, it was all over.

"You..." Miki gulped nervously. "You hear all the time that the ears are sensitive right?" Luka tilted her head. "Yes."

"He didn't wake up regardless of what I did so as a last resort with my teeth I..." She trailed off and Len knew she would never believe something like that. _'There's no way she'll buy that, senpai...'_

"Then I understand." Luka nodded in understanding. If Len wasn't sitting on the floor right now, he would have probably fell by now. Was she serious? She actually believe that?

"The ear is an erogenous zone after all." She gave a thumbs up as if she was proud. "Its natural to think he would respond to it being bitten."

Len was speechless as Miki look at Luka, clueless at what she meant. "Ero...? What are you talking about?"

* * *

After a few hours later. It was already dark out.

"We'll be going, then." Luka said as she stood out the door with Miki. "Get well soon, okay?" Miki added as she waved goodbye. Len nodded as he waved back and gave a wary smile. Miki grabbed the handle of the door and as she closed the door, Len saw Miki peeking at the small crack of the door.

She gave a giggle and she placed a finger on her lips in a hushing motion before she moved away from view as she finally closed the door.

Len collapsed on the floor in relief. It was safe...for now. "All thanks to senpai's quick thinking and Megurine-san being a closet pervert that I was saved." Len sighed. Behind him, Miku pouted and she huffed repeatedly. "What? Disappointed a war didn't break out?" He deadpanned as he looked the disappointed shinigami.

"Nooope. Doesn't matter to me." Miku moaned as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure that as long as you're a Neet* an opportunity like that one'll come again." Len paused for a moment. "Ah...right." Len frowned and stood up. "I'm gonna stop being a neet and go to school."

Miku perked up and turned to Len as he continued."Today's Saturday so starting the day after tomorrow!" Miku's jaw dropped as the declaration. No way.

"WH-WH-WH-WHY?!" Miku screamed. "If you stay at home then I'll be happy because situations like the one just now will be everywhere!"

"That's exactly why!" Len yelled. "If I'm home...as long as they know exactly where I am, it's easier for me to run into the girls. I understand that now!"

Miku looked at him then shouted in frustration and irritation. _'In that case, there are more places to escape to, at school so it'll be easier to avoid running into them...' _Len sighed tiresomely.

* * *

**Monday**

"I just wanted to make sure, but..." Len started as he looked at the teal haired shinigami suspiciously. "You're not planning to transfer in or anything..."

Miku yawned tiresomely and looked at him with dazed look. "Faaah? Wha' that fuppofed to mean?" She mumbled slurrily as she looked down at her green colored tablet. Len noted that she wasn't a morning person from the way she was and return to fixing his things. "Well, I see that kind of thing in manga all the time so..." He muttered and Miku glared at him as she yelled. "You're making me mad!"

Len jumped at the loudness of her voice. "How?!"

Miku then started lazily explained what she was about to do today. "I don't haf that kind of time...I'm going to amimaid tofay..." She paused to yawn. "I found nearfy...and then a maid cafe"

* * *

Len sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. At least today, he won't have to worry about that crazy otaku shinigami interfering today.

_'Now then...' _He thought. _'First, the remaining girls...Kagami-san and Megpoid-san. I need to make sure they don't talk about our relationship...' _Len took out his phone and prayed he wasn't too late. _'Phone calls and mail make it easy to misunderstand things...Important conversations should be held face-to-face...is what that book I borrowed from Megurine-san'_

(Yes, he read the book. He did promise after all)

_'I'll call them out to somewhere without any people or wait for them after school...' _Len finally glanced at his phone and his eye bulged. 4 missed calls.

_'I have missed calls! And from all four of them?!' _Len stared at his phone in shock as it slowly dawned to him. _'I see, phones...are something that people outside your family can contact as well.' _He thought as if it were the very time in his life to hold a phone. "Text too...I've never gotten anything other than spam." He said to himself. "It was on vibrate by default...so I didn't notice at all..."

**Zero Friends.**

Len shook his head and moved to hide behind a tree. He was going to have to apologize to everyone afterward. _'But before that, to prevent them from talking...' _Len started debating who to call first. _'I guess I'll start with the moody-looking Kagami-san.'_

He started dialing her number and he thought of where to call her to go. _'Its probably safe to ask her to meet me at the roof during lunch break, There are never people there...'_

Len unfortunately, didn't notice a certain green haired girl behind him. "Kagamine-kun," She exclaimed cheerfully as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good Mooorning!"

**Gumi Megpoid (Athletic type)**

Len flinched and hurriedly flipped his phone over and pressed the cancel call. Len paled. _'She saw...' _Len thought horrified. '_She saw. She saw?!'_

"So your cold is gone!" Gumi grinned happily. "Thank God!"

Len turned to her, confused. _'She didn't...see?'_

"I'm happy that you're all better too." Gumi smiled as Len stuttered a thanks. "I'm sorry...I didn't call this whole time.." Len said reluctantly. "It's all right!"

Len stared her intensely as tried reading the girl and Gumi blushed as she fidget. "What?" She asked as she tried looking away in embarrassment. "You're making me blush with your stare..."

"Ah, sorry." Len apologized sheepishly. "Th-Then I'm gonna go!" Gumi said as turned to the school. "I have morning practice." Len nodded but realized something. "Ah, Megpoid-san!" He called. "Do you have any free time after school?"

"Sooory!" Gumi smiled apologetically. "I have after school practice too!" And with that, she dashed off into the school. Len sighed. _'That reaction...' _"She probably didn't see, I guess..." He muttered. _'Good thing she's pretty easy to understand..'_

Len once again pulled out his phone. "Now then...Let's try again." He dialed Rin's number again and pressed his phone to his ear.

_Ring Ring_

_Chaa cha laaa_

Len blinked at the strange sound coming from somewhere.

_Chaa laaa_

_'What's with that sound?' _Len raised a brow. _'Did I call somewhere weird by chance?'_

Len didn't even notice a familiar blond girl standing behind him, holding her phone as it rang while she stared at him with an indifferent face.

**Rin Kagami (Rich Daughter)**

Before Len knew it-

_**BAM!**_

Something hard hit him on the shoulder and he gave a yell of pain. "Ooouch." He moaned. "What the..." He soon noticed Rin standing next to him, her hand curled up into a fist. "K-Kagami-san..." He started but Rin once again started punching his shoulder over and over while a passive expression.

Rin was most definitely angry he noted right away. _'did she see me with Megpoid-san just now?! Or is it...' _Len wince at the extremely painful shoulder punches she was giving. Who knew she had that much power behind her petite and delicate form?

"Y-Your calls-" Len gave another cry of pain before he continued again. "I'm sorry for not calling back..."

With one last hit, Rin pulled away. Len hesitantly opened his eyes which he closed a while ago due to her strong hits. So he was right, Len mentally sighed in relief. "I'm really sorry, I was bed-ridden the whole time because of my cold so I couldn't do anything with my phone." Len explained sheepishly.

Rin, on the other hand stare at him indifferently which unnerved Len. _'She's hard to read.' _Len thought nervously. Rin then looked away, her expression unchanging. "Its...fine." She muttered. "Um.." Len began. "Are you sure? Have you forgiven me from the bottom of your heart?"

"Its fine." Rin repeated before she said the most shocking thing Len has ever heard. "We're breaking up."

Len was shock to the core and he felt something sharp pierce him on the chest then at that moment, Len freaked out. "Wa-wait! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Len yelled after her as she walked away. "Its too early to arrive at that conclusion!"

Seriously, Its only been a few days- not even a _week_ since they started their "relationship" and she wants break up _already_?

"Ahh! Seriously wait!" He chased after her and blocked her way. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I feel really bad about it so could you reconsider?!" He pleaded. "I don't sense any sincerity." Rin deadpanned and Len bowed deeply. "I'm really sorry!"

There was silence for a bit before Rin turn to Len. "Are you stupid...?" She remarked as she flipped her hair. Len felt the dread weigh down on him. _'My apology isn't working...' _Len inwardly cried. _'What should I do?'_

People would say (if they knew exactly what was happening in his situation.) that he should be happy that the Quadruple-timing was down by three but it was way too risky.

"I'll be waiting after school..." Rin muttered. Len looked up and watched her walk away, leaving him a bit surprised. Does that mean...She wants to go somewhere with him after school?

* * *

_**'After school'**_

'_I wonder if she'll forgive me then...'_ Len thought as he walked out of the school. _'If I want to go about this safely, I should avoid going out somewhere with just the two of us.' _Len tightened his grip on his bag. **_'But this is an emergency!'_**

Len already apologized to the other girls about the messages so now he has to get to Rin's good side. Though she didn't exactly told him where they were going to meet, he pretty much suspected they would probably meet at the gate. _'I'll call to make sure if I don't see her.' _Len thought. _I have to make sure I'm as inconspicuous as possible'. _

He paused when he saw a certain blond girl leaning on the gate and staring at her phone. She was already there.

Len frowned at himself. He thought he was quick about it but she got there before him. He was such a failure in life _and_ as a boyfriend. Len then noticed the many students staring at her as they pass by, notable males.

_'But she sure is amazing...'_ Len couldn't help but comment in awe. _'She attracts attention just by standing there, just what you'd expect from one of the top beauties at our school.'_

Len stood there awkwardly for a while and sweat dropped. _'I can't get close!'_

It was incredibly difficult to walk towards her when she practically had an aura that literally stopped him from taking a step forward- that, and it would probably cause gossip and he'll be in the afterlife before he would know it.

Rin looked up and her light blue eyes came in contact with similar ones. Len blinked and it took a few minutes for him to realize that she just turned around and started walking away briskly as if she was running away from him. He stood there in shock before he ran after her.

Their eyes just met just now, right? She definitely saw him right?

"W-Weren't we...going to meet up?" Len reluctantly asked as he caught up and walked beside her. Rin without even turning her head, ignored him. She wasn't shoulder punching him, much to his relief for now but Len prayed that she doesn't lose her temper halfway through.

* * *

There was complete silence between them and Len glanced at Rin continuously in curiosity as he wondered where they were going.

Len was a bit nervous as he followed Rin through the train and the streets as they stopped in front of a shop. Len glanced at the sign of the store while Rin entered. It was an internet cafe.

"For two." Rin requested to the front desk. _'is this one of those so-called 'internet cafe dates'?' _Len thought as the two were now walking the hallway of the shop while Len carried two cups of juice for them. _'The book I borrowed from Megurine-san talks about them.'_

"Found you!" Len jumped almost out of his skin but when he turned around he realize it was just a happy couple. The girl giggled as she clang to her boyfriend's arm as they entered one of the rooms of the cafe. Len nearly dropped the cups as he was shaking in relief. _'I thought that someone found me...' _Len sobbed. _'It was just a success story couple.'_

But then Len realized something. _'From the viewpoint of a third party, are we a success story couple enjoying their youth?!' _Len glanced at the blond girl as she finally reach their room and entered. _'I guess that's how we must look...but it doesn't feel like that at all. I'm a quadruple-timing and I'll die if I screw up, after all...'_

As they entered, Len noticed the room was rather dark and the only light there was the large computer sitting against the wall, most of the floor was covered with a soft mat and there was a small table right in the middle of the room where Len set the cups down. Rin set her bag down followed by Len as they sat on the mat.

Len looked at Rin worriedly as she had said a single word to him since the whole trip from school to here. Was she still mad?

"Um," Len began reluctantly. "I'm sorry about the phone thin-" But Rin looked away from him and turned to the computer instead. Len felt distressed at the lack of response and the silence continued between them. Len awkwardly sipped his juice while Rin reached inside her bag. "If you're really sorry." Rin spoke up. "Then prove it."

Len turned over at Rin while she looked to him over her shoulder. "Prove that you really like me..."

Len blinked as he realized that she just spoke to him for the first time since they left the school. "Prove it..." Len repeated in confusion. "How should I do that?" Len asked. "There's not much we can do...in a small room...like this..." It was slowly sinking in from Len. _'I've heard about it before...that among successes in the world, there are those who use internet cafes for **those **kinds of reasons...'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

What. The. _Hell_.

Len chuckled nervously. _'Man, I'm way too paranoid.' _Len tried to shake off the idea. _'No, No, No way. I just studied about this, didn't it?!' _Len dismissed the thought but he couldn't entirely shake the feeling that he should be running by now. "Umm...sooo..." Len said sheepishly. "What exactly do you want me to do...?"

Rin turned to Len and proclaimed confidently. "I'll do it, so you don't have to! I have experience after all!"

Okay, now was the time to panic.

All sorts of horns and alarms were ringing inside Len's head as he freaked out. "I've got confidence, too...it'll be over quickly." Rin continued and Len was mentally screaming in pure horror and panic. "Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait!" Len shouted as he crawled backwards in a very quick pace. "We're still middle schoolers! Don't you think we're a bit too young to be doing stuff like that?!" Len reasoned as he prayed for some miracle to happen to get him out of this mess.

"If you want to do it the you should just do it, regardless of age." Rin replied in determination. "Ethics...are just rules made up by adults, I want to be free to do whatever I want."

Len wanted to die. _'She would have been an incredibly wonderful girl if she hadn't say anything...'_

Len then paled as he noticed the blond haired girl tug the ribbon of her uniform with an unchanging expression. _'This girl...' _Rin pulled the thin ribbon off the collar of her blouse and tossing it to the side. _'Is what people would call a "slut!"'_

* * *

**Don't freak out! You'll understand that this is a misunderstand I promise you- this is a rated T story after all but I won't tell you how this makes it a misunderstanding until I finish the next chapter so I'll leave you with some suspense hehe *wink***

**Hi! I know I haven't updated for a while but I was incredibly lazy and I had writer's block for my other story 'Hate Loving You' so I got a bad headache and couldn't think straight so I'm sorry.**

**But I was able to make up to you by posting this new chapter and...honestly I'm debating whether or not I should...discontinue this because of reasons. Anyways hope you read the next chapter which will be posted very soon...I hope.**

**_*Neet_ means people aged between 15 and 34 who are unemployed, not engaged in housework, not enrolled in school or work-related training, and not seeking work. In other words, a loner or the "modern day hermit"  
**

**-Yugao702**


	6. Behind Close Doors

Why does situations like these always have to come to him like a punch to the face?

Len had a sickening feeling inside him as he watched Rin unbuttoned the first button of her blouse.

_'You shouldn't do this! Its only been a few days since we started dating. You shouldn't give yourself away like its nothing!' _Is what Len wanted to say but the words were caught in his throat. Len turned bright red as he looked away. Even though he say stuff like that, he's still a guy and couldn't help but feel excited which he felt ashame about.

Rin blushed as well as she frowned before she pushed Len out the door. "Stay outside." She ordered as she shut the door behind him. Len looked back at the door in confusion. _'Looks like even she's embarrassed to be seen undressed.' _Len thought. _'If she's still shy about something like that...then does that mean she's not **that **used to it...?' _Len concluded and frowned. _'If she's not used to it, then that's another reason why I can't let her do something like this! Especially with the quadruple-timer like me...'_

Len looked over the hallway. Maybe he could just run away from here...

Len shook his head. _'But that'd makes me a disgrace of a boyfriend! After all, I decided that since we're going out I have to act the part of a good boyfriend!'_

Then Len noticed the door was slowly opening a bit. "Okay, come in." Rin said as Len widened the door and entered. He saw Rin sat in front of the computer, her back was turned from him and Len gulped as he closed the door.

_'If I were the kind of ideal boyfriend that shows up in shoujo manga, in this situation I would...' _Len sucking in a breath and started. "You're...a very important person to me, Kagami-san."

_'In more ways than one...' _He mentally added but continued. "And that's why...I'd like to build on our relationship with a lot of care." He paused before he yelled in embarrassment. "So I think we should wait until we know each other better before we do something like that!"

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

But Len soon realized that Rin was actually sitting there, fully clothed and was tapping what seemed like on a controller as she played an internet game.

Len froze for a moment. "What...What are you doing?" He asked and without moving her eyes from the screen, Rin replied casually. "Monster-eater online."

Len stopped for a moment as he tried getting everything to sink in while the dramatic sound effects from the computer was the only sounds heard in the silence.

_**"I'll do it so you don't have to! I have experience after all!"**_

Len collapsed on the ground in humiliation. _'So thaaat's what she was talking about when she said she had experience!' _

Len really, really wanted to die from embarrassment for freaking out over nothing and thinking about..._certain_ things. Len looked over at Rin again. _'And if I recall correctly, this game's target age group is 15+...' _Len thought. _'So that's what she meant by "regardless of age"...'_

Len blinked when he finally noticed that she was wearing something different from their school uniform. "Um...Why did you change into a jersey?" He asked reluctantly and Rin huffed. "Rude!"

"Huh?" Len stared at her back in confusion. "I'm...I'm sorry?"

There was a slight pause before Rin continued. "To the developers." She started. "This divine game, created with their blood, sweat, and tears...it'd be rude to play this in anything other than full uniform!" Rin claimed as her eyes sparkled with determination and pride and Len sweat dropped. _'Just what is it that dictates a jersey as a uniform?'_

"You...You're a picky one aren't you..." Len mumbled and fortunately Rin didn't hear him or else he would have to suffer from her killer hits. "Do you play this game a lot?" He asked, trying to strike a conversation with the concentrated blond. She hesitated for a moment before she replied. "Everyday after school..."

"Huh...I see..." And then awkward silence. Len sweat dropped. "So what should I..." He trailed off as Rin answered. "You can do whatever you want over there."

"O-Okay..." He said weakly as he sipped his juice. _'Aren't we...dating though'_

Rin then finally glanced at Len over her shoulder and blushed. "You just need to be here..." She muttered softly . Len paused and looked at her as she looked back at her game bashfully. So she just wanted him to accompany her?

"Okay." Len smiled. "Got it."

* * *

It was really quiet for a while except for the sounds coming from the game. Len glanced at the huge computer curiously. _'I can tell since I've played this before...she's pretty good.' _Len thought, impressed. _'Looks like its true that she always play this...'_

Len then looked over her game name. _'Her character's name is 'Rina'...Looks like she placed her own name with an a in the end? From Rin to Rina..' _Len then remembered something. _''Rina'...where have I heard that before...'_

**_..._**

**_"Rina, you're always so dependable!"_**

_(From chapter 3: I have four girlfriends)  
_

**_..._**

**_'Is she the same person I played with when I shut myself in?!'_**

Len gaped but shook his head. No, there was no way it was her. _'After all, I'm sure there are tons of other people who've named their characters 'Rina'.'  
_

Len blinked when he saw the screen changed and a large sign beeped through the screen. _'Oh...Looks like she completed a quest..' _Rin looked over at Len with proud and smug expression. _'She's not really one to let her emotions show...but I guess it isn't surprising that she's happy at times like this..'_

Rin looked back at the computer and began tapping on the keyboard. _'A victory chat huh?' _Len smiled. _'I wonder what she's going to say...' _He thought curiously as he sneakily peered over shoulder without her noticing.

**Rina: Before my ruthless blade, judge breaker, Any form of opposition by any soul shan't be forgiven!**

Len was dumfound as he thought back a few days ago.

* * *

_"This is painful!" Len complained as he stared at the screen of his laptop. "What's with this middle schooler esque chat?"  
_

_Len scrunched his nose in distaste at the extremely old fashion chat. "She's strong but what a weirdo..."_

* * *

_'This level of fantasticality in chat...there's no mistake..' _Len stared at Rin in shock. **_'That 'Rina' and this 'Rina' are the same person!'_**

Len stood there for a moment before he sat back down and drank his juice again. Its not like he was going to come out and introduce himself, he was dragging her down when he played the game so she would probably get mad at him if she knew.

_'Now that I think about it...' _Len thought. _'If I recall correctly, I played with her...on a Saturday afternoon...' _Len glanced at her again. _'During that time...wouldn't a normal student be with her friends or taking part in club activities_?'

There was silence and Len hesitantly questioned. "Kagami-san, do you have any friends?"

Rin then froze, her fingers paused which made Len feel nervous. Suddenly Rin turned to him with a really frightening expression that made Len regret what he said and then-

**BAM!**

With lightning speed, Rin sent a very hard punch to the shoulder making Len cry out. "I have them!" Rin yelled. "I have them!" Len tried to apologize but was cut off with another painful punch.

_'That was reckless of me...' _Len realized as Rin continued hitting him. "In the internet, I'm revered as the "middle school god!"' She said. _'Those are friends?' _Len wanted to say but he didn't want to get killed. _'Are you sure you're not being made fun of...?'_

"Don't lump me in with you!" Rin's fists clenched. "You, who...always eats by himself on the rooftop!"

Len blinked. "Wai-Wait a second!" He exclaimed. "That's-" But was once again cut off with another punch to the shoulder and he fell to the ground in pure defeat. "Wait...Ow." Len moaned. "What..." Rin sneered.

"Wh-Why do you know that?" He questioned as he held his injured shoulder. "That I always eat by myself on the rooftop...I'm the only one who's been up there...for about the last half a year or so..."

Rin, realizing what she said turned deep red like a tomato as she was caught. Which Len noticed and looked at her confused. "Kagami-san..?" He said in confusion before Rin once again clenched her fists tightly and hit him with even more power than before. "Its your fault, Kagamine!" She yelled.

Len cried out. "What is?!"

Rin glared at him. "That place..." She started as the redness on her cheeks disappeared. "Was going to be my special seat!"

Len blinked. "What?"

* * *

**Hi! I told you the whole thing was a misunderstand, shame on you if you actually thought dirty thing. Tsk, tsk. Anyways thank you for supporting my stories and let us hope I have enough time to finish the next chapter. At the moment I have a lot of free time today (which is a miracle btw) so I was able to finish this chapter but we'll see if I'm able to post the next. **

**This is probably the shortest chapter I have made so far and You can now see why I was able to finish it so quickly.**

**Anyway don't forget to review ok?**

**-Yugao702**


	7. Special Seat

Len was getting more and more confuse by the minute. Special seat?

"What are you talking about?" Len titled his head. "You mean you were to make the rooftop your special seat?" Rin glared at him even more as she pulled her fist back and punched his shoulder once more. "Its your fault, Kagamine!" She yelled angrily. Len groaned in pain as he sat back up after being hit to the ground...again.

"The-Then do you mind explaining?" He pleaded. "I really don't get what it is that I did.." He tried to smile at her but it was wary and rather painful. "If I did something then I'd like to apologize..."

Rin frowned and debated whether to tell him or not.

* * *

_**4 Months Ago...**_

_** The third day of Rin Kagami's new school year.  
**_

"Wow! She's so cute." A student commented to his friend. "Ah, its that girl!" His companion exclaimed as Rin passed by. "She's the ultra-rich girl! Her father is a politician!" Most of the males students stopped and stared at the blond girl as she continued her way, holding a small bag.

"Whoa...its like she lives in a different world from us." Another said in awe. "But you know...isn't it kinda scary that her father's a politician and all?" Another boy questioned and glanced at the girl warily. "Seems like he'd have done some bad things. To be honest, I really don't want to get involved with her..."

Rin turned to the corner and walked up the stairs that led to the rooftop. Rin clicked her tongue in annoyance. _'The noise of this life never ends...I am an isolated inhabitant of a special world.'_ Rin thought and she clutched the handle of her bag. _'That's why I have the right to have my lunch in a special seat.' _Rin huffed. _'Not because I'm a loner...'_

Rin blinked when she noticed the rooftop door was slightly open. Was someone there already?

Rin peeked at the creak of it and saw a boy with blond hair and was reading what seemed like a manga while smiling like an idiot. _'There's a gross loner here...' _Rin frowned in disappointment that her special seat was taken by some weirdo._'Looks like there's nothing I can do today...'_ Rin sighed and instead set up her stuff outside the door with little choice. _'Here will have to do...'_

**_The Next Day_**

Rin climbed up the stairs once again, determined to get her special seat and there was no one to stop her. Unfortunately the moment she got there, she peeked through the creak again to see the same guy, much to her shock and annoyance.

She kept seeing him at the rooftop the next day and the day after that and again and again, she kept seeing him there every time which troubled her a lot.

_'He's always here before me...' _Rin frowned as she once again sat in front of the slightly opened door. _'He must be an upper class man...' _Rin concluded as she reached for her lunch. _'He's on a higher floor so he can get here before I can...That way he seems to be fully enjoying his loneliness...'_

Rin sighed as she scooped up a spoonful of her lunch. _'He's probably always been using the rooftop...He's much more of a veteran loner than I am...'_

Realizing that she just compared herself to that weird loner, she shook her head and said to herself. "No! I'm not a loner!"

Then suddenly she heard soft sobbing noises and glanced through the gap again and saw the guy was literally crying. "Thank God..." He sobbed. "Hayako-chan got her feelings across..."

Rin was a bit disturbed at the sight. _'Gross...' _She thought. _'I've never seen that before...someone crying after reading manga...'_

But after that day, Rin couldn't help but take track of what he might be reading.

The blond haired boy started giggling, one time.

_'Comedy manga today?' _Rin wondered.

Another day, the boy gave a loud gasped.

_'A shocking development today?' _Rin thought as she ate a rice ball and then glanced at the door behind her. _'He's a really gross loner...'_

Suddenly a couple walked up the stairs chatting and giggling. "We can be all alone on the rooftop..." The boy said to his girlfriend but then they saw at the top of the stairs was a she-devil glaring at them as a dark aura surrounded her. The couple squeaked and ran back down the stairs in terror as Rin looked back to the door.

_'But...' _Rin thought as she looked pass the gap of the door. _'He's pure...I feel like he's true to his feelings and he can't lie to them...'_

Rin bit her lip. _'Would he...' _A bright red blush stained her cheeks as she stared at the blond who was smiling so brightly. _'Be the same way to me too?'_

_'If he could interact with me honestly like that...'_ Rin's blush darkened and she huffed. Who was she kidding? He's a loner after all...There was no reason for her to help him...

* * *

...

Len stared at her, speechless. "That's why...you said okay to my confession?" He asked the red faced girl.

"Because you seemed easy to understand and I felt like you wouldn't lie to me..." She admitted and in embarrassment, she grabbed her fallen controller and turned back to the computer. "W-W-We don't need to talk about this anymore!" She dismissed as she once more began tapping on the small buttons on the said controller.

And in moments, Len inwardly broke down as the guilt was beating him over and over again. _'I'm not the kind of pure person that you think I am!' _He cried. _'I've lied and fooled girls because my life's at stake!'_

He wondered if God hated him if he was throwing something like this at him so mercilessly. _'I'm totally two-faced! A terrible, scummy, silver-tongue, quadruple-timing bastard!'_

And after a few minutes of self-hate and tears here and there, Len calmed down but he couldn't help but feel...

"Thanks...for telling me." Len said while grinning widely. "I'm really happy that you told me about your feelings."

If Len only saw Rin's face now, he would have probably seen her blush growing even darker. "Don't bother me in the middle of hunting." Rin muttered. "Ah...Sorry." Len sheepishly apologized.

* * *

"I'm rich." Rin deadpanned and Len blinked. "Huh? Are you bragging?" He questioned. Currently it was a few hours later and it was getting late so they decided to leave early to get to the train station.

"The fee for the net cafe..." She started. "Why did you pay?"

"Ah, That..." Len said. "Isn't it obvious?" He said and chuckled. "I can't let a girl pay for me."

Rin stared at him for a moment. "Aren't you embarrassed? Saying a smug line like that in this situation..." She said as the two were squashed together in the cramp train.

"A bit." Len admitted but Len couldn't help but think back at their earlier conversation and was taken back that Rin Kagami had been seeing him like that for a while. But then again, thanks to that reason he was saved from being wiped out of the face of the earth.

Though he was guilt that she actually saw him as a innocent, honest, and pure guy when he was literally taking advantage of her thought about him. It was so inexcusable.

Suddenly the train stopped too quickly causing the crowd to follow its movement and leaned to the side. Len was accidentally pushed into Rin as a result and crashed into her, getting them to be twice more closer that they already are.

"Sorry." Len apologized. He tried to move away but was squashed because of the cramp space. "Are you okay?" He asked but then he felt something a bit...soft and squish.

That was Len realize -to his absolute horror and embarrassment- that his hand has accidentally landed on Rin's *ehem* chest.

Len would've screamed in panic but that would make thing much, _much_ more worse that it already was. "Sorry..." He said in panic. "I'll move right now." Len tried moving his hand but couldn't, that was then Len realize that a bag of another student was in the way. "I can't move my arm."

Len tried to say something but couldn't think of anything as his mind went completely blank while Rin stayed quiet with a deep red blush covering her face as she looked away.

* * *

"N-No!" Len exclaimed as the two were finally off the train after 20 minutes of being stuck in the most awkward situation ever. "I told you it wasn't on purpose!"

Len tried to explain it to Rin but she stomped away after they got off and Len had to chase after to clear this whole thing. "A bag was in the way and I couldn't move and..." Len trailed off as it seemed useless since Rin wasn't even looking at him as she moved ahead. _'Just when I thought it was about to be settled peacefully...' _Len followed Rin nervously. _'It'll be ruined like thi_s...'

He has to turn this catastrophe around. "Let me walk you home!" Len exclaimed, almost desperately. "Its night so its dangerous..."

There was a slight pause before Rin replied. "No need...Dad is coming to pick me up." Len (who was now walking beside her) figured that this was going to be harder than he thought. "Then at least let me say hi..."

"No!" Rin shouted. "I don't want anyone to know that I'm going out with some perverted loner like you!"

Okay, now that really, _really_ hurt. Len tried his best not to show it despite feeling like lightning just struck him on the spot. Rin turned to Len and commanded in a lowly voice. "And you too...If you tell anyone that we're dating, we're through!" She threatened before she looked ahead.

"O-Okay, I got it..." Len said weakly as he stopped. "Bye then..." Rin nodded and walked into the sea of people without looking back.

Even if she told him that, there was no way he was going to tell anyone anyway. _'"Perverted loner" she said..' _It pretty much damaged his heart from the really harsh words but despite that the result were fine. He didn't have to worry about anyone finding out about his "relationship" with Rin. Now that he thought about it, she said that they would be through if he told anyone so that means she was still willing to go out with him?

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin stared out the window as the car moved through the streets while thinking about the earlier situation in the train. Her hand slowly came up to the valley of her chest.

It wasn't like she hated it...though she was still embarrassed about it. She then remembered the way he smiled when he told her that he paid for the cafe.

_'And he didn't use me as a wallet...' _Rin unconsciously let loose a smile, her cheeks slowly staining with red as she felt butterflied flutter in her stomach and a warm pleasant feeling surrounding her.

* * *

In the same station, a certain teal haired girl(?) cheered as she saw the most beautiful sight ever. The exit.

"Its the exit!" Miku squealed as she held the many bags in her hands. "I was beginning to think that I would have to spend the rest of my life here! This station is too complicated!"

She turned to a familiar person and pulled out a cherry flavored lollipop. "Thank you so very much for showing me the way! Take this as thanks!"

But Gumi stared at the side with a shock look on her face. "No need to hesitate!" Miku then pressed the lollipop into Gumi's face after a few minutes, much to Gumi's discomfort. "Uh..T-Thank you..." Gumi said warily as she took the offering. Miku then grinned and waved goodbye as she skipped away, out the exit.

Gumi continued staring...directly at Len, who was looked into his phone.

_''I have to get home!'_ Len thought._ 'Its already late!' _Len sprinted into the crowd as he worried about what would happen if his mom would do if he got home late while being completely oblivious of the pair of eyes that followed his every move.

* * *

In a sunny day, in a forest. A little girl with grassy green hair sat under a tree. Her face was buried into her arms as she trembled for some reason until a certain blond haired boy approached the shivering girl with a worried expression.

"Did something happen?" Len asked as he knelt in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" The girl didn't even lift her head up.

_Snap!_

...

_Snap!_

_Snap! Snap!_

Len opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling in a daze as the sound continued ringing in the room. "So loud." Len complained as he looked over the side and his eyes bulged when he saw a camera was seemingly floating in the air and once again it snapped another picture.

"What're you doing?" He grunted when he realized who was actually doing this. The camera jumped for a moment then a squeak was heard. "You can tell?!"

Suddenly Miku was slowly turning visible. "So it wasn't invisible..." She groaned and frowned. "It seems its impossible to make things of the human world disappear..." Miku pouted in irritation. "I went through the trouble of waking up early and getting my health in order."

Len rolled his eyes and sat up. "What was that for?" Len questioned. "Taking photos of my face when I was sleeping..."

"It was funny so I thought I would photograph it." Miku answered simply as she looked at her camera again. Len's face colored and he cupped his face. "Was I making that weird of a face?"

"It was moronic and funny but I don't want to use up the memory on such foolish things." Miku said as she started deleting the photos. "I see..." Len mutter. He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not. "Then what're you planning to take pictures of...?" For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Scenes of you secretly meeting with the girls." Len jolted from his sleepiness and felt his heart stop as Miku continued. "I was thinking it would definitely be interesting if I secretly got photo evidence of your quadruple-timing and threw it around but there's not point if I can't make the camera invisible..." Miku huffed and Len felt waves of relief ran over his body.

He was thanking God that even though she was a shinigami, she wasn't omnipotent...

"Even though I went through the trouble of buying this pig camera..." Miku muttered under her breath which made Len curious. "I've been wondering this for a while..." Len started as Miku turned to him with an arched brow. "Books, merchandise, cameras...where are you getting all this money from?" He asked. "You said that your shinigami job was still at starting salary..."

Miku stared at him as he continued. "Are you actually incredibly rich? And if you are then couldn't you live leisurely without having to work as a shinigami?"

"There's no reason to go out of your way to take my soul..." Miku stayed silent before she smirked at the naivety of the question. "Yen..." She began. "Is a currency of the human world, is it not?" She asked and Len titled his head, confused. "That's right so...?"

Miku leaned in as she smiled darkly. "As a shinigami since I am not subject to the laws of humanity, regardless of how much counterfeiting I-" Before Miku could continue, Len raised his hand. "I get it. No more." He didn't want to go through a long lecture from _this_ person.

Miku span around and skipped into her room while she exclaimed that she was going back to bed. Len sighed then he blinked. _"_Ah...My dream." He muttered. "I had one but I forgot what it was..."

* * *

Len sighed again as he walked towards the school. He was able to stop those three girls -Luka, Rin, and Miki- from talking about their relationship and now all that's left is the athletic green haired beauty, Gumi.

Len mustn't let his guard down, if he did all his hard work would be for nothing and its bon voyage. Then Len suddenly felt something crash into his back painfully and he tensed. Was he being bullied? If he was then who?

But then when he looked behind him, it realize it was just Gumi who grinned at him. "Morning!" She exclaimed. Len mentally sighed in relief. _'Geez...it was just Megpoid-san...' _Len was kind of surprise with her incredible timing. "Yeah, Good Morning."

That was when Gumi's expression changed. She had a strange psychotic look in her eyes and her lips twisted into a grin that stretched from cheek to cheek. **_"The day before yesterday, yesterday, last night and this morning. I've loved you this whole time."_**

He froze and his hands started trembling as he felt the cold feeling of fear running down his spin. _'Wha...What?' _But when Len blinked, he realized she was just forming her dreamy smile again.

He blinked again. Just now...He had a really bad feeling. _'Was it just my imagination?' _Len wondered but still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Hey..." Gumi started. "Can I see you today after school?" She asked as she laced her fingers together in a praying motion. "Just the two of us, at the indoor pool after my club ends..."

"Huh?" Len tilted his head as he pondered. No one would see then in the indoor pool right? "Yeah, okay." Len nodded. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about too."

Gumi beamed. "Really?" She smiled brightly. " After school then..." Len repeated as he waved goodbye. "Yeah. I'll be waiting!" She said as she waved back.

As Len turning back to the school, he didn't noticed the look in Gumi's eyes. "I'm so happy..." Gumi muttered as she watched him enter the school grounds. "I had something that I wanted to talk to Kagamine-kun about too..."

* * *

**I. Am. ALIVE!  
**

**Hello people of the earth! And species unknown that are roaming among us! I am back with a new chapter! My, school has been keeping me busy lately and I was suffocating! Anyways this time it will be Gumi's turn. What does she want to talk about with Len? With no one around? What could it be?!**

**You'll have to find out in the next chapter alright? Don't forget to review! For me please~ *puppy eyes to the MAX***

**Wish me luck with my school! (That place is a death trap! ugh!)**

**-Yugao702**


	8. A Kiss?, Mails, and a Yandere

'_I guess Megpoid-san should be done by now...' _Len thought as he stared at his phone. As of the moment, Len sat on a bed in the infirmary aka the clinic while looking into his phone for the time.

**6:50**

Len crawled out the bed, getting ready to leave the infirmary but he had to be cautious when he leave, there was no telling who he might run into if he was seen walking around after school.

As Len slipped into his shoes, he prepared himself to stand that was until the curtains that separated the other bed at the other side slid open. He was expecting it to be the nurse but instead it was a certain peach haired girl, her ahoga bounced on her head as she peeked pass the curtains.

Len gave a shriek of surprise and fell back to the bed. "N-Najika-senpai?!" What was she doing here?!

"I heard a voice and I thought it might be..." She trailed off as she pushed the curtains wider. Was she there the entire time?! "Are you not feeling well?" Miki asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"N-No, I'm fine. I just ate too much." Len exclaimed as he laughed nervously. "That aside, what about you?"

Miki then rubbed her eyes a bit sheepishly. "Well, I was a bit tired so..." Len frowned as he looked at her in concern. That's right, she's a school idol after all..._ 'Juggling both at the same time...' _Len thought. _'It must be more difficult than someone like me could imagine...'_

Miki glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall and gasped. "Its nearly 7 already..." Miki said. "I have to go..." But Len then noticed Miki was swaying side to side before she collapsed and fell. "Watch out!" Len exclaimed as he grabbed Miki just in time but got her to land on top of him, much to his embarrassment. "Are...Are you all right senpai?" He asked and he felt her nod. "Yeah...sorry..." She muttered.

Miki then looked at his ear before she reached out and bit it. Hard, making Len scream in surprise and pain. God, he completely forgot that she's a hardcore sadist!

Len continued screaming as she bit harder and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from moving away. "Its gonna rip! You're gonna rip it!" Len cried out but despite his protest, he can't seem to push her away because...

_'But this position...' _Len thought in between the pain as they fell onto the bed with Miki, now straddling him. _'They're touching...'_ In the middle of this, Len couldn't help but notice how really close they were- as in _really_ close they were in that position that Len could feel her um...assets being pressed against his chest which was mixing pain...and a bit of pleasure...

Len then gave one last scream before he laid there, defeated as the throbbing pain of his ear made Len want to cry. "Good boy, Good boy." Miki giggled as she sat next to him and pat his head like a pet. "You really are cute, Kagamine-kun."

Len twitched here and there because of the pain he was experiencing right now. _'Does being in a relationship with her mean...' _Len thought in horror. _'That I'm going to have to keep suffering like this...?'_

"Well..." Miki stood up and stretched. "I guess its time to go to work now."

Len blinked and turned around. "Senpai," He called worriedly. "Are you really all right? Please don't overwork..."

Miki laughed. "Its fine." She looked over at Len and grinned in her very best. "That cheered me up a bit."

Miki then said goodbye to Len as she sprinted out the door, closing it on her way. Len stared at the shut door. If that cheered her up then its okay right?

"I need to go too..." Len said to himself as he realized the time. He stood up and made his way out the door too.

* * *

Len cautiously opened the door to the indoor pool and closing it once more. Just as Gumi said, it was completely empty- I mean really empty. There was no sight of Gumi anywhere which made Len fidget nervously. Was he too late? Did Gumi gone home already?

That when then he heard a splash in the pool, he looked over it to see Gumi in her school swimsuit gently floating at the surface, her eyes were close as she drifted around. Len sighed in relief when he realized she was still here.

"Um...Megpoid-san." He called but no response. Maybe that wasn't loud enough..."Megpoid-saaan!" He called a little louder but still no response which worried him. Her ears were underwater but even so, how can she not hear him when she was already close enough?

Then Len felt dread and fear ran through his body. Did she...drown? Fainted? Death? No way!

"MEGPOID-SAN!" He screamed as he ran to the pool and jumped...until Gumi lifted herself up and whined tiredly as she looked around in a daze. "Whaaaat?"

Len fell into the pool (in a comical fashion by the way) and sank.

_'What the heeeeck!'_

* * *

"Sorry!I'm really sorry!" Gumi exclaimed as she clamped her hands together. "I always get tired after practice so I doze off and..." Gumi continue rumbling and Len waved it off. "Its alright." He said as he sat on a bench.

Right now, Len was left with a grey hoodie since his clothes were all wet from his failed attempt to look like a hero (even though it really doesn't fit him to his opinion). "But be careful, okay?" Len said though he was still recovering from the humiliation and embarrassment he felt for think about the worst cases possible. "It'd be dangerous if you really fell asleep..."

Gumi sighed. "Yeah, sorry." She apologized again and then reach out for her gym bag. " I hung your clothes in the drying room so they should be dry in a bit." She explained. "So until then..." She pulled out her uniform. "You can wear my school uniform!"

"Er, no thanks I'm fine." Len rejected as politely as possible. There was no way a guy like him would dress up in a female student school uniform. "I'm already borrowing this hoodie from you. This is enough." He said. Gumi frowned. "Is that so?" Before she blushed and looked to the side. "B-But um...The bottom part."

Len didn't want to say it but she's right...Its a little unsettling to _not be wearing anything down there. _And the hoodie was pretty short too...

"This is enough really." Len repeated. "Don't worry okay?" Gumi hummed then nodded. "If you say so, Kagamine-kun." Gumi said as she tucked her uniform into the bag again. "Though I thought it'd look good on you though..." Gumi mumbled and Len sweat dropped.

There was complete silence between them as Gumi moved to sit beside Len. The two couldn't look at each other as the awkwardness continued to stretch between them.

Len felt nervous. What should he talk about?! _'I don't usually talk to other people...and its not like I know much about Megpoid-san either!' _Len thought in panic. '_Getting straight to the main topic -keeping our relationship a secret_\- _would be terrible...I have to say something to cushion it...'_

As Len was pondering on a plan, he didn't notice Gumi trembling as a deep red blush covered her cheeks again before she gave a loud shout, much to Len's surprise. Gumi then ran to the edge of the pool and dived, shocking Len even more. Len didn't know what the hell was happening as he watched Gumi swimming around in full speed.

When she finally stopped after a few minutes of swimming like a manic, Len called out to her reluctantly. "Me-Megpoid-san?"

Gumi panted for a while before she muttered shakily. "Wha-What should I do?" She asked herself as she cupped her face like she trying to hide it, the blush grew even darker and she fidget around in embarrassment. "I've wanted to talk to you for so long...but when its just the two of us, I get too ner-nervous and..." She trailed off and shook her head bashfully. "I-I'm sorry. I asked you to come here and yet...I'm just wasting your time aren't I..."

Len stayed quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up. "I'm Len Kagamine." Gumi finally turned to him confused as he sat at the edge of the pool. "Born December 27. Blood type A. I like bananas and hate blood and violence."

Gumi was getting more confuse at the sudden introduction. "Huh? O-Oh is...that so?"

Len then smiled. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? We're going out so I want to know all about you."

_'Regardless of the circumstances, I'm her "boyfriend."'_

Gumi beamed at the idea and nodded excitedly.

_'I'd be a failure if I didn't take the lead!'_

* * *

"O-Okay." Len nodded after a while of talking. "So your birthday's on June huh?"

"Yep, June." Gumi nodded while leaning at the edge next to Len. "But to be honest I'm a bit jealous that your birthday's on December." Gumi pouted and Len blinked. "Huh? Why so?"

Gumi sighed. "June is usually during school days so people are too busy at that time to celebrate it." Len let out a nervous chuckle but for someone like him who doesn't have any friends, who'd ever celebrate his birthday in the first place? That thought kind of feels depressing...

Len then noticed Gumi was starting to shiver. "Are you getting a bit cold?" Len asked and Gumi smiled sheepishly. "Aha..I might be." She admitted. "I've been swimming ever since practice ended so..."

Len then offered his hand towards her. "Can't have you catching a cold." Len said and Gumi blushed at the thoughtful gesture. "Ah! Thanks." As Gumi gently grabbed Len's hand. Len realized something.

_'At that moment, I realized that beautiful scene often found in shoujo manga where the boy pulls the girl up...'_

Len fell into the pool, the moment Gumi pulled Len's arm to lift herself up causing the two fall into the water again.

_'It only works when the person doing it has arm strength...'_

Len totally forgot that he didn't have any arm strength in the first place and he actually felt pathetic for acting all cool when he was pretty much weak.

But that didn't matter at the moment, Len grabbed Gumi's arm and surfaced from the water, gasping for air until he realize that their faces were incredibly close to the point the tip of their noses touched. Len's face colored and he shot to the side of the pool. "So-Sorry." He mumbled as Gumi had a hand on her nose and her face turned red.

Her fingers trailed don to her lips before she swam towards him...and laid her head on his chest, much to Len's embarrassment. "Wha-Wha-Wha-What?! What's wrong?" Len squeaked as he was not sure what to do next.

"Can we...stay like this for a while?" Gumi muttered. "I want to be warmer up by your body heat, Kagamine-kun..."

This was one of those lines Len loves in those romance shoujo manga that this mushy scene was just like them. _A sweet scene like something from my beloved shoujo manga...' _Len thought. _'I'd be able to enjoy this if I weren't Quadruple-timing!'_

"We-Wel, if that's all...I don't really mind..." Len said, his face was already in a color that can rival a tomato. "Putting up with my selfishness like this..." Gumi smiled as she leaned even closer to him. "You're so nice, Kagamine-kun..."

If it was possible, Len's blush grew even more as he felt her...blossoms pressed against his chest, bringing him a slight de ja vu but that wasn't the matter at the moment.

After all, with this degree of contact...and the fact he wasn't wearing anything...so he was worried about a lot of things. _'And they're even bigger than senpa- Aaaahhhnnn! Don't think about unnecessary things!' _Len mentally scolded himself. _'Just don't reaaact!'_

"Ah, your heart's beating faster..." Gumi muttered quietly. There was silence between them and Len continue to inwardly panic. _'If I somehow react here, she'll hate me and break up with me and the Quadruple-timing will get out and I'll be killed...' _He thought to himself as he stood there like a statue. _'If I think about it like that, I won't react. Not a twitch...' _Len mentally nodded but it was very difficult to not move an inch from where he is without remembering what was happening here.

"Hey Kagamine-kun." Gumi started. "I...was a bit worried...about a lot of things...when we started dating..."

Len looked down at the green haired girl and understood what she meant. They've been dating up until now and they hadn't had anything resembling a conversation so of course, she would have some doubts.

"I'm sorry I made you worry..." Len apologized as Gumi finally got off of him and she shook her head. "No, its okay." She then grinned. "I was able to confirm your feelings so all my doubts blew away." Gumi placed a hand on his chest. "After all, your heart was beating so fast...its proof that you like me!"

Len then felt the weight of guilt. "W-well...N-No.." He trailed off as he looked away in shame.

"Kagamine-kun..." Gumi called. Len turned to Gumi curiously. "Huh, what?" He soon noticed Gumi stared at him with a bright red blush then bashfully she closed her eyes and puckered her lips at him.

Len tensed and his eyes widened as that same blush returned on his cheeks when he realized what she wanted him to do. _'W-what should I...Letting it get to a kiss is no good but...getting a girl to do this much, and not doing anything as a boyfriend...'_

Len stood there as Gumi waited. _'I'm reluctant...but I have to...' _Len glanced at Gumi with a shone of determination in his eyes.

Gumi felt something press against her lips and she jumped for a moment. She shivered a bit shyly but then she realized something was wrong. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Len's face with his eyes close but instead she realized that it wasn't Len's lips pressed against hers but it was his finger.

Gumi jumped back in surprise. "Wh-Why Kagamine-kun?" She squeaked, feeling embarrassed and hurt.

"Letting my girlfriend be the one to make the first move...would be very uncool of me.." Len said as he smiled a bit. "I'll be the one to kiss you someday so please, just wait until then..."

Gumi stood there dumbfound and rather touched at how much he care and a blush once more painted her cheeks.

_'Just what kind of playboy am I?!' _Len thought. _'I didn't want to do anything seductive like this, but I can't think of any opinion other than to put it off...'_

Gumi reached out for her lips. "You're really wonderful..." Gumi mumbled. "You haven't changed..." Unfortunately, Len didn't here any of it and looked at Gumi in confusion. "What? Sorry, I couldn't hear it..." Gumi shook her head and a gentle smile curled up on her lips. "I was just thinking about how much I love you, Kagamine-kun."

* * *

It was few hours after that and it already late at night.

"Are your clothes dry?" Gumi asked as she locked up the door of the indoor pool. "Yeah...They're good." Len said as he fixed up the collar of his shirt. He should get to the main topic soon...

"I'm so happy!" Gumi exclaimed as she hopped next to him. "I got to learn a lot about you today."

"Is that so? Well, that's good then.." Len said but in the back of his head, he felt guilty for taking advantage of her trust and her feelings especially after what she said in the pool. "Hey, did you think about what I asked?" Gumi asked. "I emailed you about it..."

Len blinked. "Huh?" Before he paled. Damn! He was so busy thinking about how to get her to not talk that he completely forgot to check his mail. "A-About what?" He asked warily.

"About us going out! Whether we should keep it a secret or not!" She exclaimed. "In my class, there a lot of boys who don't want to others to know that they're in a relationship." Gumi explained thoughtfully. "To announce it or to keep it a secret..." Gumi hummed and shrugged. "I'll do whichever you want, Kagamine-kun."

Len blinked once then twice. At that moment, Len saw an image of a divine being. A goddess? A saint? An angel sent from God as an apology for everything horrible that happened to him? Whatever it is, she was blinding! _'How lovely and tactful...She's a perfect girlfriend!'_

Len shook his head at his silly thoughts and scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "I um...think I'd like to keep our relationship a secret." Len said and Gumi nodded energetically. "Okay! Got it!" Gumi then turned to the school. "I have to go return the key now!" She said and waved to Len. "So bye, bye! See you later Kagamine-kun!"

"See you." Len waved back as Gumi skipped into the school.

* * *

Len was indeed the worst.

As soon as Gumi was gone, he walked over to cemented bench and sighed dejectedly. _'Megpoid-san...what a good girl...' _Len face palmed himself. "She's completely wasted on me..." How can he take advantage of a girl's feelings just to save his life! That was took selfish!

Len sighed and pulled out his phone. Before he can go home, he could at least check his mail.

"After exchanging numbers..." He peered into his phone. "The first one's from Megurine-san..."

**_"I look forward to being with you."_**

"How business-like..." Len sweat dropped. "Well, that's just like her though." Len then moved on to the next. "The second one's from Najika-senpai."

**_"Are you out sick? I can't see you even when I go to your class so..."_**

"Ahh...I think I made her worry." Len said guiltily. _'Looks like there are the only ones from those two...' _Len thought a he scanned the other messages. '_And...doesn't look like there are any from Kagami-san.' _Len sighed. "She was mad about the phone, after all...Of course there aren't any..."

Len shook his head again and went back into checking his mail. "And Megpoid-san..."

_**"I'm so happy to be dating you!"**_

"Uuh...What a pure message..." Len sobbed to himself as he moved to the next message.

_**"By the way, should we keep our relationship a secret?"**_

"Oh...This is what she was talking about..." Len muttered and went to the next.

_**"Are you not at school?"**_

Len looked at the message, confused at first before he said in realization. "Its from when I was staying inside..." Then the next message.

_**"Do you have a cold? Then can I visit you?"**_

"Sorry...I was just playing hooky..." Len said in remorse as he then tapped on the next message.

_**"Okay, I understand you must not want to come."**_

"...Huh?" Len stared at the phone confused but as he continued reading the rest of the messages sent by Gumi...He became more and more frightened.

**_"By the way, I can't decide between bread and rice for tomorrow morning. Which do you think?"_**

**_"I'm sorry, I guess that means either is fine."_**

**_"I saw you in my dreams last night, Kagamine-kun. I'm so happy!"_**

**_"I'm sorry...of course you're mad after I dreamt about you without permission."_**

**_"I didn't eat lunch today as punishment, so please forgive me."_**

**_"Was it bothersome for me to do something like that? You're a kind person after all, Kagamine-kun.."_**

The list goes on and it unnerved Len as he felt the prickles of fear hit him. _'What...is this? I didn't reply to her even once...but these were all just arbitrarily decided for me...'_

It was starting to scare him. The content is one thing but...just how many did she sent him?!

_'Let me categorize the mails from her into a folder...' _After a few minutes, Len stared at the screen in shock.

**_Gumi Megpoid: _****_382_**

It hasn't even been a week since they started dating but... _'There are this many...'_

Len blinked when he saw the date of one of the messages. "But...there's one that was sent today..." Len reluctantly opened it.

_**From: Gumi Megpoid**_

_**I wonder just what that thing yesterday was about...?**_

Len's face paled drastically at the message and he trembled. _'Yesterday...? The only thing I can think of would be That...'_

**"I just can't..."** Len froze at the extremely dark and cold voice that muttered over his shoulder. **"I just can't seem to convince myself..." **Gumi said as she stared at Len with dull, empty eyes that held a hidden look of insanity behind them. **"I was trying to think that there's no way that could be...Because you like me."**

Gumi quietly moved to his side. **"But then this photo." **Gumi pulled out her phone. **"The fact that it exists at all is odd,, isn't it?" **Right there, in the screen a photo of him and Rin in the station was as clear as day and Len felt his blood ran cold. "Th-That's..." Len started but was cut of by Gumi.

**"_NO, NO, NO!" _**Gumi shrieked as she grabbed her hair in a brutal grip as if she was going to rip it off her head. **"Only terrible thoughts come to mind!" **

Gumi let go of her grip on her head, strands of her apple green hair were now on her hands. **"I've thought through a bunch of different possibilities...Half-siblings, a relative, a childhood friend, a friend with similar interests...but then...Kagami-san's famous after all**. **People would know those kind of things..."**

Gumi turned to Len and he flinched at the intense look. "Tell me Kagamine-kun..."

_**"Proof of Cheating.."**_

"Is what I'm think right?" Len gulped as his throat went dry and a cold sweat ran down his body.

_**And "A Yandere..."**_

Gumi stared at him with a psychotic but desperate expression like the last strand of her sanity was cut...it probably was.

_**The Worst Possible Combination.**_

* * *

**A/N: Truly a life and death situation. What will our dear protagonist, Len going to do when a yandere is literally looking at him for an explanation and he must have a very good reason or else he'll be sent to the next world and not by a certain teal haired shinigami! Oh the suspense!**

**Don't worry you'll find out what Len is going to say in the next chapter! Please continue to support me every step of the way! Actually to be honest I was planning on putting Tei in Gumi's place but...she fits in the category too well that its scary but then again...I don't think Tei's the athletic type and after reading her info in the internet...She was completely terrifying in my opinion and I cant believe she does _that_ with a cucumber...A Damn CUCUMBER! I freaked out and bye bye Tei.  
**

**Anyways don't forget to send me your thoughts and I also put up a poll in my profile in curiosity to see who do you think Len might end up with! Oh! But you dont need to pick which one right now, if you want to get to know the girls first ok? Well bye bye for now XD**

**-Yugao702**


	9. A Planned Date?

**Hehe! Here is another update from yours truly! I unusually have a lot of free time today for some reason and I just had to update as soon as possible! Which is sort of why I can do quick updates lately.  
**

**I would also like to ****personally**** thank liveless-snow for supporting this story and favoring it, hugs and cookies are sent your way ;9 (and yes, this story is based on that manga but lets keep it a secret for a little while longer ok? I'm a bit surprise you figured out the manga since not many people actually know this so congrats!)  
**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this story! And also visit my profile for the poll of which girl you think might end up with you-know-who.**

* * *

This situation was twice more worse than any of the situations he had face so far.

Len looked away as Gumi held her phone with the photo evidence that he was cheating. What was going to do to save himself?

"Hey...I'd like you to tell me, Kagamine-kun..." Gumi stared at him intensely. "Just what kind of relationship do you have with Kagami-san?"

Len stayed quiet as he stood up and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What's..." Gumi started trembling at his words. "That suppose to mean?" Her empty hand curled into a tight fist as she gripped her phone to the point the two were shaking. "Should I interpret it as..." Gumi didn't want to say it. "You're admitting to everything shown in this photo...?"

Len paused then nodded. "Yeah..." Then he let loose a shaky laugh. "Maaan, was I surprised! Kagami-san suddenly called out to me saying she was 'lost!'" Gumi blinked.

"I asked her and she doesn't really ride trains much! And on top of that, it was an unfamiliar station, so she got lost inside apparently." Len explained (or more like lied). "So I led her through...is what happened." Len crossed his arms and sighed. "She must've been having some serious trouble for her to call out to me, even though we'd never so much as spoken before just because we were wearing the same uniform..."

Len inwardly gave himself a pat on the back. This was good enough right? But Len wasn't too sure as Gumi continued to stare at him with that crazed look which got Len worried...until she clamped her hands around her phone...and smiled brightly.

"Ohhh so that's what happened." Gumi exclaimed, back to being her usual high spirited self which surprised Len. She actually bought it? "That's true! Kagami-san..." Gumi nodded in understanding. "She's always being chauffeured, can't really imagine her on a train." Gumi remarked. "And that station is really easy to get lost it! I was helping out someone who got lost there yesterday too!"

Len blinked. "Is...Is that so?"

"Phewww! Thank Goodness!" Gumi sighed in relief as she held her phone to her chest. "It was just a misunderstanding." Until her expression changed again and she gripped her phone tightly. "I don't know what I'd have done if _that_ were the case..." Len gulped as he could've sworn, he heard her phone crack under her grip.

"Juuust kidding!" Gumi giggled. "I'm sorry for doubting you! There's no way you'd do something like that, after all." Len was now twice more scared of getting caught by any of them then ever. "Ah!" Gumi gasped which caught Len's attention then he panicked when he noticed her teary eyed expression. "Or is it...that because I doubted you, you hate me now?"

"That's not true! I don't hate you!" Len exclaimed as he flung his arms around. Gumi sniffed and she whined. "Really? Really?" Len nodded and pat her head. "Really...so don't worry..."

Len started to wonder if this girl was really the same girl that went insane and all yandere in front of him just a few minutes ago. Gumi pouted. "That..." She started. "That might be difficult...with only that..." Len tilted his head in confusion.

Gumi blushed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Ho-Hold me..?" Well that was unexpected. Len felt his whole face burst with different shades of red as she continued. "Then...I might not worry..."

Seriously, what a mushy situation! This is just like the kind of true love type scenes Len loves!

"Um...Uh..." Len started nervously before he reached out for her shakily. "Then..." He'll have to do it...without trying to fool with her. Len slowly wrapped his arms about the girl gently as she did the same.

"You...You can hold me tighter..." Gumi said against his chest. Len blushed as he slowly tightened his hold, only a little bit. "Li-Like this..?" Gumi shook her head. "Uh-Uh...tighter, tighter, tighter..."

"Um..." His blush deepened as he tightened his arms again. "Like this...?"

"Hyah!" Gumi squealed. "Not there..." She muttered weakly. Len finally realized that he was accidentally gripping on her *cough*ass*cough* and Len panicked in embarrassment. "So-so-so-sorry!" Len squeaked as he immediatly let his hand go from...that _certain_ place. "I'm not used this kind of stuff, so..."

Len looked at Gumi, flustered then he calmed down a bit and muttered. "I'm really sorry."

"No." Gumi smiled and looked up at him as a red blush colored her cheeks. "I'll forgive you...if its you I can forgive anything..."

Okay, this thing was becoming more and more like those familiar scenes he has read from his lovely shoujo manga! _'Really...I'd be able to enjoy this situation if I weren't quadruple-timing!' _Len thought though he mentally add that it would also be nice if she weren't so crazy.

* * *

Len sighed as he laid back on the warm bath. He was finally able to prevent all four of them from talking about their relationships with him despite the few close calls. _'Whether they'll keep their promises...' _Len thought in slight doubt as he stood up and dried himself up. _'Well, I'll just have to trust them...'_

Len sighed again as he went out of the bathroom and dried his hair. "I did a bunch of stuff I wasn't used to." Len whined. "So I'm exhausted..." He started climbing up the stairs to get back to his room. "But the first stage is done now." He stopped in front of his door and grabbed the handle. "I can finally catch a..."

"Welcome home, onii-sama." Miku sat on the floor and bowed...while dressed in a traditional kimono...

Oh, right...he forgot about her...and what was with her outfit. "I've been home for a while now..." Len stated. "You are tired of your studies, are you not?" Miku said, ignoring what he said a moment ago. "I shall take your luggage."

"I only have a towel." Len said but handed her the towel anyways. "What? This is creepy..." Len remarked. Was this some kind of cosplay? "Did some anime influenced you or something?"

"My!" Miku laughed. "How mean, onii-sam...to care for the body of my beloved older brother is a simple matter of course for me, as your younger sister..."

Len was officially creeped out. "Now then please..." Miku said as she pat on the pillow on the floor while ignoring the disturbed expression on Len's face. "Relax yourself." Len looked at her suspiciously but still sat on the pillow. Miku followed and sat on the other pillow on the other side, in between them was a tray with a traditional Japanese teapot and cups and a plate of dango.

Where did all these come from? Miku gently poured tea into one of the cups. "This is tea that I put my heart into making." She said as she handed him the cup. "Please warm your body."

_'Its suspicious so I won't drink it.' _Len then placed the cup aside. "What's going on here...?" He muttered but the question was ignored again as Miku asked. "How was school today?" Len blinked. "Huh? School?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Miku asked again. "Hm...I wonder." Len mused. "Well...I guess so..." Miku tilted her head, still smiling that weird smile. "Guess?"

Well, there was a tough spot...but everything ended well. "Well...it wasn't bad at all." Len grinned and Miku laughed. "Oh my, surely you jest." Len shook his head. "No, really." He repeated. "It was a productive day." Len nodded to himself and Miku continued smiling then she reached out for the tray...and flung it into the air, spilling everything.

**_"LIKE HELL IT WAAAASS!"_**Miku yelled in a fit of rage and irritation, much to Len's shock. "Wha...What're you suddenly breaking character for...?" He asked, taken back the sudden change of atmosphere. "There's no need to hide it, you knoow?" Miku said in a lowly voice and her lips curled up in annoyance. "You should be honest with yourself you knooow?"

"Something happened riiight?" Miku said as a dark and irritated aura was surrounding her. "Come on, come on. You'll feel better if you talk about iiit."

"Um..." Len was surprised at how scarily eager she was to hear about today...as if she knew something...then Len realized something. "Did you do something behind the scenes...?" He interrogated. "Something that would cause a falling out between me and Megpoid-san..."

_Silence._

Miku's expression went blank. She turned to the closet- or more like her room now and moved towards it, she slid it open and crawled inside. Miku opened her laptop and put on her headphones despite the sounds come from it.

_'She definitely did something!' _Len confirmed it as he stared at the back of the teal haired shinigami who watched her screen nervously. _'I thought it was weird!' _He groaned inwardly. _'That Megpoid-san just happened to be in the same place at the same time, ready to take a photo of Kagami-san and I when we just happened to be on our way home together!'  
_

Len's eyes narrowed when he saw her headphones weren't even plugged in, which explains the sounds. _'Its too easy to tell you're shaken...' _Len sighed as he started cleaning up the mess that damn shinigami made. There was no way he was gong to tell her that anyway. _'She can realize it later and be embarrassed...' _Len thought. _'Just a little payback...'_

During all this, Len noticed the familiar sound effect coming from her laptop. _'And that anime...I kind of watch it too...'_

Len stood up and walked up behind her. _"Wha-what did you say?!" _On the screen Len could see a female anime character looking at the screen in shock and horror. _"You're not planning...to completely disappear are you?!"_

Len looked over Miku for a minute while Miku clutched her first anxiously at the movie before she screamed in shock when Len pulled her headphones off her head. She turned to Len in horror and shock. "Ah! What're you doing?! This is the part where the magical grandpa makes a contract and..."

"Hey..." Len cut in. "Wanna go on a date on Sunday?"

Miku froze for a second before she glared at him in suspicion as Len sweat dropped from the intense pressure coming from her. "Why..?" Miku demanded. "Is your plan is to capture my heart and try to get me to stop targeting you...?"

"I don't have any transparent motive like that." Len waved it off. "I've been really tense about everything all this time, so I was thinking I'd like to let off some steam." He said then pointed over Miku's laptop. "The "Adomagi" movie is out right now, okay? I've been waiting to see it." Len looked over at Miku with a small smile. "But...I'd feel lonely, going to see it by myself."

Miku stayed silent for a while before she beamed and grinned widely. "Well, in that case! I wanted to see "Adomagi" too!" Miku exclaimed. "But I didn't know where it was playing so I've been stumped!"

"That so...? Then that's perfect." Len smiled. "Then...how does 10 am in front of the train station on Sunday sounds?" Miku jumped up energetically. "Okaaay! Roger thaat!" She sang as she twirled around excitedly, not even noticing the way Len smirked sinisterly.

_'Just as planned.'_

* * *

**What is our dear protagonist, Len planning?! Oh dear, anyways hi everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter! **

**Remember there is a poll in my profile so go visit it and pick which of these lovely girls might end up with our shoujo manga loving hero! Okay that is all for now but the next chapter might come sooner that you might think hehe. Bye!**

**-Yugao702**


	10. No Place To Run

**Hi! And another chapter is born! Sorry if I havent updated for while, I was busy with school and stuff.  
**

**Wow it looks like Rin is taking the lead in our little poll, followed by Miku and..well 'Others', the rest not so much but anyways again look up at my profile to see the poll of who do you think will end up with our protagonist, Len Kagamine.**

**By the way, I noticed some of you may be curious of how old our characters are so here it is.**

**Len Kagamine- 15**

**Miku Hatsune- 15 (probably *wink*)  
**

**Miki Najika- 16**

**Luka Megurine- 15**

**Gumi Megpoid- 15**

**Rin Kagami- 14**

**Okay! On with the story!**

* * *

Miku grinned as she posed in front of the Adomagi poster. Len held the camera and snapped a picture. It was already Sunday and currently they were at the theater that was now showing the Adomagi movie as Len promised.

Miku trembled in excitement before she squealed loudly. "It's 'Adomagi'!" Her eyes glittered with excitement and happiness. Len smiled a bit. "Yep...Let's go in. The movie's about to start." He said and Miku nodded eagerly as she started bouncing into the theater with Len following close by.

During pats of the movie, Miku watched the movie with a very concentrated look. She was so concentrated with the movie that she didn't even notice that Len disappeared from her side.

* * *

His plan was going perfectly.

Len rushed out of the station as he spotted a certain pink haired female. "Megurine-san!" Luka looked and saw the hurried blond move towards her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Len apologized. "The train was crowded so..."

"Kagamine-kun..." Luka smiled. "There's nothing to worry about it. You're not late for the time we agreed on, after all..." Len sighed. "Really? Okay." He grinned. "Then wanna go get some food? Its almost lunchtime after all." Luka nodded. "Yes, sounds good."

_'All right! Its going well so far...' _He thought. _'I've thrown off the disruptive shinigami well...'_

It was surprisingly successful. To be honest he actually didn't expect the shinigami to accept the offer so easily but who was he complaining?

But enough of his supposed luck. He was able to stop the four girl from talking about their relationships. Len first thought that all he had to do now was to only have the barest interactions with them, meaning to be with them as little as possible for the next three months but then he realized that would be a very terrible plan.

_'I have to make an effort to make sure they all keep their feelings for me.'_ Len thought._ 'Its totally possible that they could grow apart from me and any feelings could completely disappear!' _Len had to go on dates with them for at least once a month to prevent that from happening.

_'Besides I had decided to become an ideal boyfriend for them after all.' _Len mentally added.

"By the way..." Luka started. "Why did you want to have our date here? I'm pretty sure there were good places nearby, as well."

"W-Well, That's...You know." Honestly, its because it would be really bad if someone saw them together. "I don't want to risk being seen together and tarnishing your reputation." Len said, though it was half true. "I see..." Luka nodded with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"By the way where do you want to eat?" Len asked. "Umm.." Luka scanned the area before pointing over a fast food restaurant. "Over there."

* * *

"Enjoy." The waitress said as she laid their orders in front of them and left. "Thanks for the meal." Luka said.

Len, on the other hand felt completely nervous and shy as they were right next to each other and were really close to where they were. "Um...Megurine-san, the seat over there is open you know." Len pointed at the seat across him. "We're in a relationship, so I think the proper seating arrangement would be to sit next to one another." Luka answered and Len sweat dropped. "Does a rule like that exist?"

"Anyway, let's eat before the food gets cold." Luka said. Len nodded and picked up his chopsticks with a sigh. "Right." But before he could pick in his place, Luka quickly grabbed a piece of his food much to Len's surprise. Why the heck would she...?

"Di-Did you want to have some?" Len smiled warily. Len then noticed Luka was actually holding it towards him. "Here." She said. "Huh?" Len's face colored when he realized she was trying to feed him.

"Don't you want it?" Luka asked in confusion. "No." Len said quickly. "More like...This is..." He trailed off awkwardly as he couldn't find the right words to say it.

"Ah!" Luka said. "I see what I did wrong now. This is freshly made after all." Luka slowly brought the chopsticks to her lips and blew it gently. Len felt embarrassed as he stared at the food that was actually close to her lips. "It should be cooler now." Luka said and brought the chopsticks to Len again. "Here."

"W-What so you mean, here?" Len shakily asked. "This way of eating is a bit..."

"What are you saying?" Luka huffed. "This is a rule for when a couple eats together, we have to feed each other."

_'Just where did she gets this from...' _Len thought then he remembered. Did she actually got it from the book?

"T-That kind of thing is..." He paused nervously. "More for when you've been dating for a longer time...or more like the people around us.." Luka looked confused at first then she finally noticed a group of girls from another table, staring at them. They giggled and whispered to each other, the two even noticed one of the girls taking out her phone and took a picture of them.

Luka's entire face went red 'till her neck and ears as she placed down the food and squeaked out. "Lets...Lets eat normally..."

"Yeah." Len nodded. "That's probably for the best..."

There was complete silence between them as they eat. Len glanced at Luka once in a while in worry. _'Things got kinda awkward because of that...' _Len thought then frowned. _'This is where I get to show off a boyfriend's lead...I gotta get a conversation going with some clever conversation skill!' _

As Len tried to think off what to say to ease the tension, he noticed the table was shaking. Len looked over to Luka who was trembling which explains the table shaking. "Megurine-san?"

"I forgot to do my morning review!" Luka said in complete horror and Len stared at her, dumbfound. "Huh?" Then Luka snatched her bag from her side and dug through it hurriedly. "Something's been bothering me all day. I was finally able to realize what it was after calming down just now..." Luka explained as she finally pulled out a small notepad.

Len didn't exactly know how to react as he watched Luka mumble to herself while reading the notepad. _'You're going to do that now...?' _Len then felt a slight unease feeling well up in him. _'Wait...Does that mean our date is that boring to her?'_

"H-Hey, do you really need to review right now?" Len questioned reluctantly.

"Of course I do!" Luka exclaimed loudly causing Len to jump. "There's no meaning to my life other than my studies..." Luka said in a shaky voice. "If I falter in those then I wouldn't be worth anything to anyone!"

Len blinked. "Is something wrong?" Luka stopped herself instantly when she realized she was probably saying too much. "If something's wrong then tell me okay? I probably wont be able to help but I'm your boyfriend after all." Len said in concern and Luka felt ashame of herself. How could she show such weakness like that? And in front of _him_ at that!

"It was just...a bit of self-loathing." Luka muttered softly as she gripped her long skirt. "I was so preoccupied with our date that I forgot to study." Luka placed back the notepad into her small bag. "I'm sorry for doing it in the middle of our date...I must've made you feel bad..."

"I'm happy." Luka looked at Len in confusion. "Because that means..." Len paused and smiled gently at her. "You were looking forward to our date so much that you forgot to do something as important as that right?"

Luka's face went red with embarrassment. "That's-!" Luka squeaked then mumbled and gazed away from Len. "That's not true."

"Nooo?" Len teased. "Are you suure?" Luka pouted. "You've suddenly became a bit mean, Kagamine-kun." But Len continued to tease her. "Well, of cooourse. You started doing something else in the middle of our date, after all."

"But I apologized for that..." Luka said in slight panic. "Whaaat? Just apologizing isn't gonna cut it you know." Luka frowned slight as a blush covered her cheeks. "Instead of apologizing, you'll have to promise me something-"

"I get it." Luka suddenly cut in. "Huh?" Len blinked. "I haven't said anything yet..."

"What do you want from me?" Luka demanded. "You're going to make some kind of inhumane demand to me right? Like they do in those indecent books..." Luka then reached out and held her shoulders as if she was trying to cover herself. Her face was completely red and her eyes were watery as well.

"N-N-N-No!" Len yelled in panic. "Why does it come down to that?!" Really, this girl's imagination is a bit over the top. "Are you saying that you're not going to admit your own carnal desires?" Luka said in suspicion as she glared at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that!" Len cleared his throat. "Well, instead of apologizing. Could you just promise me one thing?" Len said. "That you'll focus on just our date today and have fun." Luka blinked. "You're always trying so much so wouldn't it be nice to relax a bit..?"

Luka stared at Len for a moment before she smiled. "Okay." She nodded. "I will."

* * *

After a while, The two were now inside a mall to watch a movie.

Len couldn't help but think back about what he said in the restaurant. _'It was kind of unlike me to say that...' _Len thought. _'But with this...I've at least done the bare minimum for her as her boyfriend right?'_

Len didn't even notice Luka was slowing down a bit and was now following him from behind. _'Now I have to make the rest of the date enjoyable...'_

"Kagamine-kun." Luka called out and Len looked back at her. "Could you...go on ahead to the theater yourself?"

"Huh?" Len then started to wonder as Luka looked away. '_Ah...I guess that line alone wasn't enough to change her mood?'_

"W-Why?" Len asked. "Lets go together" Luka shook her head. "No, its fine..."

"Its not fine!" Len exclaimed. "If something's wrong then tell me." Luka bit her lip then she moved closer to Len and whispered. "I'm going to 'powder my nose!'" She said. "Go on ahead!" With that, she span around and walked briskly into the crowd.

Len mentally face palmed for his stupidity. _'Ahhh, I've done it now...' _Len then turned around and continued walking. _'That was far too careless of me...I'll have to apologize later..'_ Len squeezed into the crowd as he struggled to get to the theater. _'There's too many people. Its hard to walk...' _Len sighed. _'Not surprising, considering this is the largest complex in the region...well its probably good hiding from people...'_

That was when Len noticed a very familiar girl with long peach hair who had the dull and lifeless look in her eyes. She was with a female adult with blond hair tied to a ponytail but that didn't really mattered to Len because he was more focused on the said girl.

The girl looked to side and their eyes met. Len paled while Miki looked like she was about to call out to him but was pulled away by her companion, giving Len a chance to run and he dashed away into the crowd again. Len mentally cursed as he stopped, panting heavily. _'Najika-senpai...Why is she all the way here?!'_

This is bad. They did see each other after all.

Len then looked over to his right to find an escape but instead he saw a certain blond haired girl, a ribbon bounced on her head and she was looking at his direction. Len looked over to his left to run but again, he saw another familiar girl with grassy green hair and their eyes met as well.

Len inwardly screamed in horror as he ran away into the male's comfort room. He slammed the door shut and his face was completely white. _'All four of them are gathered here...' _Len thought in panic. _'What kind of nightmare is th_i_s?!' _And what's worse, it looked like all four of them saw him...

Suddenly his phone rang causing him to flinch. He cautiously pulled out his phone to see he just received three messages from three certain girls.

_**From: Miki Najika**_

_**Could I see you now?**_

_**...**_

_**From: Rin Kagami**_

_**To the game center.**_

_**...**_

_**From: Gumi Megpoid**_

_**Can I talk to you for a bit? Am I a bother?**_

Len was already coughing up blood. _'Oh no..'_

* * *

**How will our dear protagonist, Len get out of this! This is the worst to happen to him! See in the next chapter!**

**I appreciate it and Thank you for supporting this story! Thats all for today so bye!**

**-Yugao702**


	11. Meetings, Concert, Trapped Between-!

**Hello! This is your ever so awesome author, Yugao702!  
**

**Alright Rin and Miku are ****now**** tied then followed by Miki and lastly 'Others'. Looks like Luka and Gumi aren't getting anything from you, the reader (poor them). Poll is always open so dont hesitate to vote, it can be by review or from the poll in my profile, just to remind you.  
**

**Anyways I just realized something, in manga there are a lot and I mean a _lot _of harem stories and few reverse harem but in fan sites (such as our beloved fanfiction here) reverse harem are (sort of, kind of) overflowing! And honestly, I have never seen a single harem story yet where a whole lot of girls are on the verge of creating world war III for the attention of the unsuspecting (and probably one of those oh-so stupidly blind of their obvious affection) male character. Its oddly rare to see a harem instead of the reverse one in here but who am I to complain. **

**But anyways Thanks for supporting this story I'll try my best to make this story great!**

* * *

_'How...How could all three of them just happen to be in the same location?' _Len thought as he walked with the crowd. _'Well, it couldn't be because of anything but **her**...'_

Of course. By her, he meant that damn otaku shinigami. He was pretty sure he thrown her off. Did she actually found out about this? That wasn't the problem at the moment. Right now, he had to find a way to deal with the girls.

He could just come up with an excuse and say he can't but... _'If they start getting suspicious afterward because of it, it'll become a pain...'_ Len thought while waiting in front of the theater. _'But to meet with them...'_

"I'm back." Luka said as she walked over to him. Len smiled a bit. _'I have to first, slip away from this situation somehow...'_

"So about the movie, which one were you thinking of seeing?" Luka asked as she glanced at the posters on the wall. "Uh, umm...well..." Len scanned the poster and one caught his eye. "This...'Space's final definitely ultra hero' one." Len said as he pointed at the poster. "What do you think?" It was kind of...ridiculous, with the whole title and the picture (there are no words to explain how weird it looks) Luka was dumbfound.

"Judging by the title, it sounds a bit of a landmine..." Luka remarked hesitantly. "Right?! Doesn't that just make you want to make you want to watch it and see? Just what kind of movie would have the gall of be titled like that anyway?" Len explained with a barely noticeable hint of desperation. Fortunately, Luka didn't noticed.

"Well...Now that you mention it..." Luka trailed off. "All right! Its decided then!" Len exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ticket booths.

* * *

The movie was incredibly boring.

It wasn't even 1/4 of the movie and Luka was already out like a light. _'Yes!'_ Len mentally cheered._ 'Oh stupidly boring movie with a terribly fitting title, you have my thanks!'_

Len quietly moved out of the theater and then he sprinted into the crowd. _'The remaining amount of time in the movie is around 90 minutes.'_ Len thought. So if he met up with the three in 10-20 minutes then come back, he'll have some time to spare... _'I'll start with the most troublesome one...'_

Unknown to Len, in the theater Luka's fingers twitched and a frown slowly marring her lips.

* * *

The said troublesome one was actually Gumi Megpoid.

Len had nothing against Gumi, he felt bad for using this sweet girl to save his own life so selfishly but she was also a yandere so Gumi was practically just as close as killing him as that crazy teal haired shinigami.

And she was actually the person he didn't want to get caught by the most among the four girls. Sure, Len can't handle the girls crying and probably going to beat him to a bloody pulp if he gets caught but death by one of them and not by that shinigami was already scary enough.

But moving on.

Gumi stood in front a couple of stairs, near the food court as she calmly waited for her 'boyfriend'. "Here I am, Megpoid-san!" Len called out as he walked down the stairs towards her. He was kind of tired from all the running so he was panting slightly. "Sorry...I kept you waiting didn't I?"

Gumi looked at Len cheerful and grinned. "Oh No, not at all." Gumi then looked at Len, apologetically. "I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly. Is this bothersome?"

Len shook his head and smiled warily. "If it were bothersome then I wouldn't have come." He said. "So are you here today to shop or something?" It was really unusual for all of them to be here since there are a lot of shop of all sort in different places but then again this is the biggest mall in the city.

"Yeah! I came with some of my senpais from the swimming team to buy some equipment." She explained, lifting a couple of bags to prove her point. "Actually we were going to shop closer to home but I got a message that said there was a sale going on here so we made a last-minute decision to come here instead!"

Len blinked. "...I see." He said. _'So she's even got Megpoid-san's phone number.'_ He thought._ 'That damn shinigami.'_

Maybe Len should stop underestimating her. Really, she is a shinigami after all. "How about you Kagamine-kun?" Gumi asked. "Are you shopping too?" Len thought fast. "Y-Yeah, I am...with my family."

"Huh?"Len looked confused but then he felt a bit anxious as Gumi stared at him, owlishly. _'Oh no, did that sound suspicious just now?' _Len gulped.

"Your family must be waiting for you then!" Gumi exclaimed. "You have to hurry and get back!"

Len mentally sighed in relief. "Ah...Y-Yeah, you're right." Len replied. Then Gumi smiled sheepishly. "And...well I'm keeping my senpais waiting too." Gumi scratched the back of her head, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Ah, is that so?" Len nodded. "Then looks like we both have to get back soon I guess." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah." Gumi nodded and somehow made a hesitant but unsatisfied face, which Len noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked and Gumi flinch, her cheeks slowly turning red. "Nah..its nothing! I've got to go, bye!" She said as she climbed up the stairs. Len looked at her, confused. _'Was there something I did?' _He asked himself then shook his head and shrugged. _'Well, whatever. I need to hurry and move on to the next girl.'_

Suddenly, Len felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist tightly and an unfamiliar weight on his back. "I Love You!" Gumi shouted, some of her paper bags flew out of her hands when she jumped onto Len's back.

Len stumbled forward for a moment and he glanced at Gumi over his shoulder with a surprise look. Gumi laughed nervously as she released him from her grip.

"I-I wonder if its because we're not in school...My heart's beating a lot faster than usual today and I couldn't say it straight to your face." Gumi said as she cupped her burning cheeks. She then quickly picked up the fallen back and smiled bashfully at Len. "T-Then this time for real...Bye bye!" And she skipped up the stairs with Len watching her leave.

Len sighed. It was such a shame, if only Gumi weren't a yandere..._'She'd be a girlfriend anyone would be jealous of..' _Len thought but now wasn't the time to be thinking about those stuff.

Len quickly dash to the next location which was the game center and where Rin was waiting. Len peered into the time on his phone. 72 minutes left, he still got time. _'This should be the place but where is she?' _Len looks around the place.

"Wow, that girl's cute! She looks like a doll doesn't she?" Len looked over to a couple of boys and followed the direction they were looking at and there she was. Rin Kagami.

_'Found her! Kagami-san!' _Len thought. Rin stood out from the crowd he noticed, especially when she was were a white lolita dress. Then Rin looked at his direction and their eyes met before she turned around and walked into the game center. Len sweat dropped. _'Figures, she won't wait for me.'_

Len chased after her and chuckled nervously. "W-What a coincidence." He said, trying to make a conversation with her. "Running into each other like this." He wasn't sure if she was listen since she wasn't even looking at him or even speaking to him. "Um...I'm here shopping with my family." He said. "What about you?"

Rin (finally!) looked at him. "I came along with papa for his election committee." She paused. "The location suddenly changed to here..."

_'**Just how good are you at arranging this stuff, shinigami!**' _Len didn't know if he should feel impressed or not. "S-Sounds rough." Len remarked. "Your dad being a politician and all.." Before Len could continue, Rin stopped which of course made Len stop as well.

Len looked over to where Rin was staring. It was fighting game, then Len looked back at Rin. For a moment, Len could've sworn he saw her eyes had a strange glint in them.

Rin walked over to the machine, pulled out a coin and her eyes flashed with determination as she slip the coin into the slit. Len just stood there as Rin took a sit and started tapping on the small buttons of the game.

What the heck.

"Um..." After a few minutes, He started awkwardly. "Why did you ask to see me?" Unfortunately, Rin was too focused on the game to reply..or was she just ignoring him. Either way, she wasn't listening to him and Len sweat dropped. _'Looks like I'll just have to wait until she's done playing...' _Though Len didn't have much time.

Its already been a couple of minutes since Rin started playing and a crowd formed around them to watch and before Len knew it, the screen flashed a 'Congratulations' sign in bold colors. _'She ended up beating the whole thing..' _Len thought, completely impressed. Len wasn't exactly an expert in fighting game but he could tell it was probably an impossible feat to do.

Rin turned to Len and pointed at the screen. Len tilted his head. "Huh?" Len looked at the screen to see the game level was quite high. "Oh! I see, this is a hard difficulty machine."

Rin continued stared at Len, expectantly. Len started worry. What she expecting him to say? "No continues." Rin suddenly said. Len blinked. "Eh?" Rin pouted and sighed, disappointed. Len then realized his mistake.

_'Did she wanted to show me...that she could beat it on hard difficulty with no continues?' _Len thought and started quickly. "A-Amazing Kagami-san! You're really good at games!" Rin simply stayed silent and looked away with a huff. "No, I'm serious!" Len said in slight panic. "Its not a joke!"

"Words aren't enough." Rin said, a bit coldly. Len started wondering what to do now to cheer her up and thought of one idea but it was risk. Len reached out for Rin...and patted her head gently. "G-Good girl!" He felt Rin stiffened under his hand and Len panicked.

_'Wait, No! This is too much!' _Len needed to think up some kind of plan to save himself. Rin would probably beat him if he didn't something. _'Something like this will definitely get her mad!'_

But then he felt Rin shake. Len looked down to see her shaking and he could hear her giggling softly which surprised him If Len could see her face, he would've see her happy expression accompanied with a deep red blush on both cheeks. _'Ah...It looks like this was the right thing to do..'_

* * *

Somehow, Len was able to leave after talking with Rin and saying their goodbyes to each other. (Well, its more like Len saying goodbye and Rin walking away from him without a single word.) Len once again checked his phone. 43 minutes until the end of the movie. _'Only Najika-senpai is left! All right! I have plenty of time!'_

If Len recalled correctly, She's performing at the event plaza nearby. _'She said to go to the backstage area.' _That was when Len heard a familiar voice singing. "That voice is..." Len said to himself as he walked a bit closer to the event plaza where the stage is. And Len saw Miki dancing and singing.

She looked a bit different and looked more like an idol. She wore a white sleeveless dress* with blue lines and a blue fabric which looked puffy around her shoulders, a pink and blue belt with 'A2' on the buckle and on the top of the dress was a blue star on it. She also wore matching boots with pink and blue knee high socks peeking on top of it with blue gloves and matching headphones.

Len blinked, she really did look different. All this time, Len has only seen Miki as his senpai, an upper-class man from his school so it kind of took Len in surprise to seen Miki on stage, singing and dancing around. _'She really is an "idol" isn't she?'_

* * *

Its been a couple of minutes before Miki got off from stage. Len was able to meet up with Miki and the two moving into her dressing room.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Miki said as she walked into the shades while wiping away her sweat with a towel. "Even though I was the one who asked you to come."

"Don't worry about it." Len said as he sat down on a chair in front of the shades where Miki hid. "I'm happy that I got to hear you sing, senpai." Miki laughed. "Aha, you're making me blush." She said as she pulled her headphones off.

"Um...isn't anyone else going to come in?" Len asked. He was worried of getting kicked out if he was caught sneaking in. "If someone saw us together..."

"Its fine." Miki said as she tossed her towel over the shades. "Only my manager and I are using this place and it looks like my manager's currently in the middle of a meeting so we'll be alone together for a while."

Len sighed in relief. "I see." Then Miki peeked at Len and huffed. "Were you...thinking of something weird? Knowing we'd be alone."

"Huh?!" Len exclaimed. "No, No, No, No! I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Miki giggled as she moved back behind the shades to change. "You sound so desperate!" Miki laughed. "Looks like you might have to be punished later!"

Len freaked out. Not another punishment! _'I-I have to change the subject.' _Len thought. "Um..." He began. "That concert just now...it was really good"

Miki paused from changing. "You...think so..." Miki said but there was an odd tone in her voice but Len didn't notice. "Yes, It sounds cliche but...something like an aura..." Len paused, trying to find a good description. "I definitely felt one from you."

"But...I was only the opening act, you know." Miki said but now with a rather dull and reluctant tone in it. Unfortunately, Len still didn't notice a thing. "There weren't many people in the audience either..."

"But I've never heard a singing voice as pretty as yours just now." Len exclaimed. "Its starts now! You'll definitely gain more fans." If Len could only see her face now, He would've seen the way her eyes turned dull and almost lifeless as she mumbled. "It's impossible."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Len asked as he heard her mumbling. "Hey...can I ask you for a favor?" Miki asked, changing the subject. "My clothes...I left them over there." Len glanced at the table where a bright red bag sat. Miki bashfully peeked out while trying to cover her bare top with the towel. "Can you get them for me?"

Len's face became just as red as the bag and looked away. "O-Okay." He said as he picked up the bag and walked over to the shades. Len tried his best to look but it was kind of difficult when there's a huge mirror facing half at him and half at behind the shades where Miki was now standing. Len looked away and tried giving Miki the bag.

"No peeking okay?" Miki said as she struck her hand out to grab it. "If you peek, it wont just be your ears." She threatened. "I definitely wont peek!" Len said loudly. He wasn't going to peek anyway if he didnt want to suffer under his "girlfriend's" punishments.

That was then the door knob rattled and the two stared at the door in horror and panic. Miki's manager, Sweet Ann entered the room with an angry grunt. "That baldy...trying to take advantage of the fact he's so much smaller than me." She growled.

Sweet Ann blinked when she saw no one in the room. "Miki?" She called out. "Arent you done changing?" Sweet Ann strolled over to the shades and looked behind them. "Miki, What're you doing?"

"Ah...I'm a bit cold." Miki laughed nervously as she sat on a chair, wrapped around her was a large cloth that practically reach the floor. Sweet Ann sighed. "I see..." She took a seat where Len sat. "Well, its a good idea to stay warm."

Unknown to her manager, Len knelt in front in front of Miki under the cloth...between her _thighs_. "You don't need to get up or anything." As if she could. "Lets prepare for your next job."

Miki's face was cheery red as she gripped cloth closer to her chest. Len on the other hand, was already turning to different shades of red. He tried not to glance up at her rather short skirt as he looked at his side, pressing his face at her thigh. At that moment, Len started to wonder why does God love to mess around with him and make him suffer oh-so much.

Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

**Hey guys! Gosh, You would not believe how awkward I felt when I was writing this part, I was hesitant about adding that part then I thought 'what the heck!'. To be honest, I was originally planning to make this a reverse harem with Miku as the main character but then as I said before waaay up there, I thought of making a harem story instead.  
**

***Try imaging Miki in her usual Vocaloid outfit. I'm not very good at describing clothes so you get the picture already.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts of this chapter but no flames okay? **

**And please continue supporting and reading this story because I'm planning on adding a certain female character who might be added to our little poll and she will be revealed in the next chapter! Can you guess who she is? She's kind of a...special case and you'll definitely be surprise! Anyways goodbye for now!**

**-Yugao702**


	12. Who's this?

**Hey everyone! Im baaack!  
**

**Impressive. Miku is now leading in this poll, Rin and Miki seems to be tied in second place with Harem (Thats right I added another option just for you) and in third place in our poll, Luka and Gumi (Finally! Someone voted for them!) along with others.  
**

**If this story ends as a 'Harem'. Dont worry it wont end up like school days (that anime is freakin' violent and scary *shivers*) just warning you. **

**I noticed Miki is becoming popular lately (well not as much Miku as mentioned from said poll from above at the moment but you get the picture) You guys sure like our lovely (sadistic) senpai idol huh?  
**

**But anyway thank you for supporting this story and continue to inspire me to write!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vocaloid (unfortunately)**

* * *

This sucks. Why does he have to always be stuck in the stickiest situations ever?

"Then I'm going to go over what we have to do after this." Sweet Ann said as she took out a tablet and scanned the screen. "First, you have a magazine interview. They have an influential editorial department, so you can't efford to make a mistake. And after that..."

Sweet Ann went on. Miki bit her lip and prayed that she would go away real soon. _'This is bad.'_ Len thought._ 'I'm keeping Megurine-san waiting! I can't afford to be stuck here...And...'_

Len gulped as he tried adjusting himself to prevent from looking. _'This position is also bad in a lot of ways!' _Len mentally groaned and shook his head. No, he shouldn't look at all. Miki felt Len move and pressed her thighs close, causing Len's nose and mouth to be pressed against her thigh and cutting them off from air, much to his shock and panic.

"I told you not to move!" Miki scolded in a quiet tone so as not to have her manager notice. "She'll find out!"

A hardcore sadist even times like this...Len couldn't believe she was still willing to make him suffer. As in really, he can't breathe! His face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen and he panicked. There was no way out except...

_'Damn it.' _He had no choice didn't he? Len squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head, exhaling on a..._very specific_ place. "HYAAAAAHH!" Miki shrieked, alarming her manager, who leaped onto her feet. "Miki?!" She called out. "What's wrong?! Is something-"

"No, its nothing!" Miki cut in quickly before Sweet Ann could check on her. "I-I was surprised after I touched my body with my cold hands." Sweet Ann visibly relaxed. "What the heck?" She sighed as she sat back down. "Dont scare me like that."

Under the sheet, Len sighed softly. His head against her thigh again. "Quit messing around!" Miki growled at him. "You're going to be punished after this."

_'I was just doing everything I could so I wouldnt die.' _Len thought as he inwardly cried at the idea of those very painful punishments. "Really...you have to keep warm." Sweet Ann said. "Yes. I'm sorry." Miki apologized.

There was a slight pause in the air. "I'll just say this but..." Sweet Ann started. "I've known you for awhile...And I've noticed a lot of things." Len jumped at that. Oh no, did she find out?!

"Ah!" Miki exclaimed. "D-Did you notice that I messed up the dance earlier?"

"You know, dont you Miki?" Sweet Ann said. "Its about you." Miki's eyes widened. "To be honest...I'm worried."

"What...?" Len blinked when he felt her body tensed. "What are you talking about?" Miki laughed shakily. "I-If you wanted to talk about work..."

"Miki. You have talent." Sweet Ann interrupted. "And in addition to that, you're humble and you always work hard. Even when it comes to looks, you have plenty of curves." Sweet Ann smiled gently. "And as for personality, it befitting for an idol, I think that you have more than enough."

Miki stayed silent as well as Len, who was actually worried as he felt her grip the sheet tightly. "And because of that..." Sweet Ann went on. "I don't want you to break halfway through." Sweet Ann frowned. "If its okay with you...I could directly speak with your mother-"

"DONT BRING MY MOM UP!" Miki yelled, her tears now flowing down rapidly from her eyes. Len continued to stay quiet. There was complete silence in the room for a moment. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." Miki murmured. "Its okay...Singing and dancing..is really fun for me."

Sweet Ann frowned. "I see." She said and stood up. "If you feel like you can't take it anymore...you can tell me anytime." She said, making her way to the door. "I'll go buy an energy drink or something...to at least help a bit." With that, Sweet Ann shut the door behind her.

Len crawled out of his hiding place, feeling relieved to having fresh air and for not getting caught. "Um, you really saved me senpai.." Len said hesitantly but when he glanced up at her, he saw her wiping away her tears.

Len stared at her worriedly. "Senpai...that conversation just now..." Len began. "Ahaha.." Miki laughed softly. "I guess you heard something weird." Miki sniffed. "I'm sorry for getting you down." Miki looked at Len with a very sad smile on her face and her eyes were a little red from crying. "Please...just forget that conversation just now."

Len frowned at her, it was obvious she was upset. "Um...if you're fine with telling me, I can listen." Miki shook her head. "Go on! Hurry and get out!" She exclaimed as she pushed Len. "My manager's going to come back so go."

"Eh? But..." Len began. "Hurry! Hurry!" Miki urged. _'She's trying to make me not worry...'_ Len thought._ 'That or...it means I haven't gained enough of her trust for her to tell me...'_

Len pondered about before he looked at Miki with a small grin. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I should hurry and leave." Miki smiled and nodded. Len walked over to the door, not before mumbling to himself. "After all, I wouldn't want to be around for any punishments."

Unfortunately, Miki exclaimed. "Ah!" as if she just remembered something, much Len's dismay. Len rigidly turned to Miki, who grinned at him. The two just smiled at each other for a moment before Miki lunged at him and bit on his nose. Hard.

Len shrieked in a high pitched tone (much to his embarrassment but that wasnt the issue right now) at the sudden ambush and the pain was intense. "I wa' habouto horge! (I was about to forget)" Miki said. Len was pinned against the door as Miki bit his nose even harder. There was no way out of this!

_'Its just a little bit of pain.'_ Len mentally chanted to himself._ 'If it'll make her even a bit happier...I can take-'_

Oh, Who was he kidding?!

"NOOO! I CAAANNTT!" He screamed while Miki just giggled merrily.

* * *

Today was even more intense than usual.

Len walked back in the theater after he said goodbye to Miki while he rubbed his abused nose. Thank Goodness, Miki leave a mark on his nose. Or else it would be harder to explain to Luka how he got it in the first place.

Len sighed in relief when he saw Luka was still asleep. He quietly moved back to his seat and sighed once again. He was able to meet all the girls without any trouble or being caught so it was a mission accomplish.

* * *

"I failed..." Luka sighed in disappointment. "To think that I would fall asleep halfway through."

They were now outside the theater, sitting on a bench. It was already ten minutes after Len came back to the theater with Luka suspecting it. Len was able to get them both drinks from a vending machine nearby while the two talked about the movie.

Len just smiled at Luka as she continued. "I tried to make sure to watch the whole thing but..."

"Well, there was nothing you could do about it." Len laughed as he shrugged. "That movie wasn't even up to B-Grade and it was even worse from when the gongol alien appeared."

"I saw up until that point.." Luka said with a sigh. Len just smiled. _'This is so nice...' _Len thought as he took a sip of his drink. _'Talking about how we thought about the film was after watching.' _

Of course, being a loner and having zero friends. Len had no one to spend time with to watch movies so this was his first time and he was quite happy about it. "And after the gongol alien appeared...what happened?" Luka asked. "Huh?" Len blinked. "I-I think you'd find it boring..."

"I told you, I tried to watch the movie to the end." Luka said, fixing up her glasses as a strange glint came to her eyes. "To not know the ending or answer is something that I just cant let go. It makes me sick." Luka narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me, what happened after that point?"

This was going to be a problem. A very big problem.

"Ummm." Len stammered. "Actually, the story is that the gongol alien was born on earth..." Luka raised a brow. "Oh, Is that so?" That was when, she took out something from her bag. "Well, that odd." She remarked as she opened a small booklet. "The pamphlet says...that the gongol alien came from the moroppe colony."

When the hell did she get that?!

"Ahh.." Len started,a cold sweat running down his neck. "T-That's right! I misunderstood!" Luka nodded. "So they established his birthplace...and after that?"

"Uh...the gongol alien asked for peace negotiations." Len said. Luka tilted her head as she scanned the paper. "But they have neither language nor morality. Just how did they communicate their intentions I wonder." She wasn't making any easier at all.

"Eh?...Um, I'm sorry. I might be mixing it up with another movie.." Len trailed off. "Well, don't worry about it." Luka said, closing the pamphlet. "Its not surprising that you cant talk about what happened." Luka sighed. "After all, you left halfway through."

Oh no.

Len paled. "Huh?" He gulped. "W-What are you talking about?" Luka pushed back her glasses. "I was awake from start to the end."

Oh no.._Oh No, No, No, No!_

"I wanted to see how you would react to my vulnerability while I was-" Luka shook her head. "That beside the point!" Len blinked at the sudden change of character. "Huh? Y-Yeah."

"You left me in the theater for over an hour." Luka said. "Just where were you?" Luka smiled darkly at him. "It was enough to leave your date, whom you told to "enjoy the day" all alone...It must've been quite important."

This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. How is he going to escape from this?!

"I had an upset stomach and was in the bathroom." Len reasoned, though he knew that was a pathetic excuse. "For over an hour?" Luka added. Len mentally face palmed. Of course, an idiotic excuse that was so transparent as that would never get past her.

That was when Luka stood up. "If its that hard for you to say." Luka started. "Then you dont need to say it. After all, I have a good idea of what it was." Len gulped. He had a very feeling about this. "A good idea?"

Luka stared down at him coldly. "Another woman." She stated.

Len paled drastically. "W-What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned. Every part of his body felt numb and he was inwardly panicking. Did she actually find out?! "Aren't you misunderstanding something Megurine-san?"

Luka turned her back on him. "I'm not." She said, crossing her arms. "Just listen to what I have to-" Len tried to explain but Luka cut him off.

"Do you think I'm blind or something?!" She exclaimed as she turned to look at him again, her face flushed and embarrassed. "You were taking care of your carnal needs while looking at other naked women in the bathroom, weren't you?!"

...

...

...

_Huh?_

"They say the needs of a male are several times that of a female so its not that I cant understand." Luka groaned as she turned back to Len once again. "But during a date? Really I-"

"That's not it." Len interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. His eyes wide open as if it would pop out of his skull. Really, this girl's imagination was...

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I wont judge you." Luka sighed. "I'm just saying that you should consider the situation." Luka then gasped when Len span her around and grabbed both her shoulders. "Megurine-san!" Len exclaimed. "I think you're attractive!"

Luka blinked and her face turned into the same color as her hair as Len continued."Your face is pretty, your hair is silky, your voice is clear, and you even smell good!" Luka's face reddened even more. "W-Why are you saying this, all of a sudden?" Luka said, embarrassed at the compliments Len was showering her.

"And to be with a girl like that for over an hour in the closeness of a movie theater." Len continued. "To be honest, I was going crazy just thinking about it!" Len then lets go of her shoulders. "Which is why...in order to cool off, I was...walking around outside the whole time." Luka blinked at his "confession."

"I'm sorry for lying to you." Len said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I was just embarrassed and I didn't want you to know how nervous I was." Luka looked down in shame for accusing him like that. "I see." She mumbled. "I'm sorry too...I pinned my conclusions onto you." Len shook his head. "No, don't worry about it."

After that, everything went smoothly and soon after it was already getting dark, Len escorted Luka to the train station where they said goodbye to each other. As he watched Luka, Len was already driven to tears. He gotten quite good at being a gigolo* if he do say so himself.

Len grunted as he left the station. Damn shinigami. Its all her fault! If she hadnt gotten in his way, none of this would've happened! _'That's right, is she watching me from somewhere, laughing even now?' _Len looked around and saw on a roof top of a building. a dark silhouette figure stood there. It flinched when it saw Len look up and quickly turned around and left to hide.

Len knew who that figure was and angrily marched into the building and up the stairs. He had enough of her always messing around with him, he's got to get back at her at least for once. He continued climbing up until he reached the door to the roof. He grabbed the knob and twisted it, seeing as it was unlocked.

Len threw the door open and yelled. "Even I have limits to my patience! Starting today, you're not allowed to use my Wi-Fi connection!"

But instead of seeing the teal haired shinigami he expecting, he saw a girl with flaming red hair that was tied up in pigtails like Miku except it was shorter and was curled up like drills. She wore a black sleeveless dress with frills at the bottom and some pink ribbons. Around her waist was large pinkish ribbon tied up till her back. A pink doll shoes.

All in all, she looked like something out of a doll or something from a story book. Her crimson eyes stared at Len as she clicked her tongue. "Damn." She murmured and stuck her tongue out. Len blinked and stared back at her. "Huh?"

Who's this?

* * *

**Who could our mystery girl be? Do you who it is?  
**

**For those of you who dont know who this person. Its our beloved french bread loving chimera, Teto Kasane! *Cue music and horns and such***

**She has a special role in this story and to be honest when I was making this chapter, I was kind of debating whether I should place her or Neru but there are certain reasons on why I didnt place Neru in here and you'll know why in the next chapter.**

**If you're curious of how Teto's outfit looks, go to my profile to see it.**

***Gigolo means A young man paid or financially supported by an older woman to be her escort or lover. Or for better words a playboy.**

**Gosh, did you know? My birthday is close by and in three days from now I'm going to be a year older! Actually, I'm not sure if I should be happy or not because that would mean I'm a step closer to be an old hag! (Im still in my teens, mind you but Im not telling you my age ;P) Call this chapter an early birthday gift though its the other way around. Continue supporting me okay! Bye for now and Happy Birthday to Me! ^^  
**

**-Yugao702**


	13. Sisters, Karaoke, One of the girls is-!

**Hey everyone! Long time no see. I've been so busy lately that I didnt have time to update...Well except for my other stories but still dont have much time.**

**Okay, This time, Rin is once again back in the lead with Miku in second place then in third is Miki! Followed by Harem then Luka and lastly sixth place is Gumi.**

**Anyway please continue supporting this story. And thank you for those who followed and favorite this, review are highly appreciated!**

* * *

Who is this?

Len stared at the red haired girl as she hopped off the side. She looked completely nervous. "Um..." She cleared her throat and started moving forward. "Oh dear, oh dear!" She laughed nervously. "I got the event location wrong! Maybe it was the building at the other street!" She tried moving pass him when Len grabbed her shoulder. "Wait." Len said. "You're not human are you?"

The girl froze. "H-Huh?" She said as she glanced at him with a wobbly smile. "What're you talking about? You're sooo weird, anyway I'm in a hurry so..." She tried shaking him off but Len had a firm hold on her shoulder. "You're floating a bit." Len pointed out. "There's not really any way you could be human."

The girl looked down to see she was, indeed floating a few inches off the ground. The girl cursed. "Damn it. Stupid habit of mine." She mumbled. Len frowned at her. "Are you...a shinigami too-"

_Shink._

Len froze when he felt something cold and sharp was pressed against his throat. His face paled when he realize it was a _scythe _and the red haired girl glared at him murderously. "Quiet." She commanded. "Do not speak about the fact that I was here." She pressed the scythe a bit deeper into his skin but not enough to draw blood. "Especially not to Miku."

_Snap!_

The shinigami squealed when she saw a flash and realized Len took out his phone without her realizing and took a picture of her. She fell to the ground, her back towards him and she covered her face in embarrassment. Her scythe flying to the air during her panic. "Wah! Why're you taking photos without asking?!" Her face was now deep red that probably rivaled her hair. "I don't look as good in that angle!"

"So then you really are a shinigami." Len sighed. "And related to that girl even." He sighed again. Great, that annoying shinigami knew someone who was just as crazy as her. "But you don't want her to find out you're here." Len smirked as he held out his photo to her. Her picture as clear as day. "This photo. If you dont want it to be sent to that girl right now then perhaps you might be willing to tell me what your relationship with her is?"

The girl trembled, her eyes teary as she stared at the evil look on his face. This guy was the devil.

* * *

"My name is Teto." She said. Currently, it was already dark and Len sat on the ledge while the red haired shinigami ranted. Teto glared at him. "I'm going to talk so dont tell Miku I'm here!"

Len rolled his eyes. "I get it. I promise." Teto huffed and sat next to him. "You promise?! If she finds out then she's going to think I'm some moronic older sister with a sister complex!"

Len blinked. "Huh?" He then raised a brow. "You're her _older sister_?" Well, he did not see that coming. Now, he understood why she was just as insane as her. Teto gasped. "Wha! I said it without thinking!" She hugged herself with a disturbed expression on her face. "Are you using those "leading questions" I heard so much about?! Scary."

Len sweat dropped. He didnt ask anything yet, she was the one who gave herself away and yet she considers this as a 'Leading question?' _'This person's a bit sad.' _He thought. Teto sighed. "Well, guess I'd expect it from someone who can pull off quadruple-timing..." She mumbled. "So women just dance in the palm of your hand huh."

This caught Len's attention. "You know about the quadruple-timing?" He asked. The shinigami nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "I was watching today, you know."

Then Teto laughed. "But man, it sure is rare to see a quadruple-timing "success"" She snorted a laugh. "Well, it doesn't really mean anything though."

"Ugh." Len groaned as he felt that familiar shameful feeling came back to him. "So that means it wasnt her who set up what happened today but you..." He concluded, feeling a little bit bad for suspecting Miku for what happened.

"Thats right! Pretty good huh?" Teto said proudly. "Stuff like that isnt even hard! I'm a veteran shinigami after all."

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Len yelled and Teto squealed. She turned to him with watery eyes and looking hurt like a kicked puppy. "D-Dont shout like that so suddenly." She whimpered and Len sweat dropped. "Ah...Sorry I just.." He trailed off.

Teto composed herself and frowned. "There's no reason to get so mad." She said. "I was just worried about Miku." Len simply stared at her with a confused look.

"You might already know this but..." She started. "That girl's always been interested in human culture. She was never really that interested in shinigami studies or duties." She sighed. "A girl like that working as a shinigami...and on top of that, her first job. I was worried that it wouldnt go well."

Now that Len thought of it, she was right. All that shinigami does at home was read manga or watch anime, he never did feel like she was interested in her job or anything.

"AND THEN IT WAS EXACTLY AS I EXPECTED!" Teto yelled into his ear and Len screamed. He panted and held his chest, feeling like he might have a heart attack any moment. Teto snickered. "That was payback for just now."

Teto then cleared her throat. "On top of her having trouble with the culling, her condition for the acknowledge of being a success are far too lenient." Len blinked in confusion. "Aren't the conditions for being a failure whether you have a lover or not?" He asked. "That's what she said."

"Thats just a conditon Miku decided on." Teto explained. "We, shinigamis can decide the parameter for failures on our own though of course, they still need a certain amount of criteria."

"So that means that shinigamis decides who lives and who dies based on how they feel?" Len said angrily. "Thats just..."

"You think its unfair?" Teto questioned as she stood up. "Well, thats just how it is. We shinigamis have a serious problem in our lack of numbers." She then peered over the edge, looking at crowd of people below. "In comparison, there are over ten million human beings born every year. In order to thin numbers like that, we need to increase the amount that one shinigami can cull, even if we have to be rough about it...for example.."

Teto curled her hand and cone it to her eye as if she was looking through a telescope. She gave a smirk. "The humans I aim for...die unless they can kiss a lover within a week." In her vision, a white line of smoke appeared above several people as she continued explaining. "A shinigami picks a condition like that and puts a mark on the target that only the shinigami can see."

She then sighed tiresomely. "But thats a real pain too." She whined. "Once you enter the human world, you only get a day to put a mark on someone. Otherwise, they say you're slacking off and force you to go home."

"Wait." Len interrupted. "T-Thats sounds like you're putting your mark on random people just because you want to stay close and watch over Miku..." That just sounds heartless but Teto didnt seem to care as she turned to him with cat like expression on her face. "Thats right, so what?"

Len sighed in irritation. This person is a complete disaster as well. Teto then shrugged. "Doesnt look like the lover has any desire to do it, after all." She said. "Looks like a kiss is out of the question." She snickered as she walked closer towards Len. "I can see after watching you for a day..." Teto leaned down and whispered into his ear. "You're making sure that you dont cross that line with your girlfriends right?"

Len's eyes widened. Images of the girls suddenly popped into his mind. She couldn't have-

"Is your target one of the four girls?!" Len exclaimed. Teto then grinned sinisterly at him. "One week." She said, confirming Len's suspicions. "Your deadline is midnight on sunday." If possible, she smiled even wider. "If you dont kiss her by then..._she'll die_."

Teto laughed sadistically as Len stared at her in horror. "How unfortunate." She mocked. "If her boyfriend werent an idealistic, shoujo manga lover, she might've been able to live a longer life."

"W-Who is it?!" Len exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "If you dont tell me, I'll send this photo to Miku right now!"

Teto snorted as her scythe materialized into her hands. "Do you really think threats will work at this point?" She questioned as she pointed the tip of her scythe towards him. "If you do anything like that...I'll just go kill that girl right now."

Len paled. "I want my sister's first job to be a success and for that, I dont care about the rules or humans or shinigamis." She continued before she hoped onto her scythe and floated up.

"If you want to save her, you'll have to figure out which one is it yourself." Teto then smirked. "Of course..." Len stared at her as she flew even higher. "If you're the one to make the first move then word of the quadruple-timing might get out...you'll have to be willing to take the risk." She cackled and with that, she disappeared into the night sky.

Len stood there all alone. Shock and horrified of what just happened.

* * *

Len walked through the crowd in a daze. One of the four girls are being targeted by Teto...and are probably only dating him because she was threatened.

But if he doesnt kiss her...she'll die and it would be all Len's fault...what was he going to do?

_Thump!_

Len bumped into someone while he was in deep thought and turned around to apologize. "Ah, I'm so sorry." He said but then he realized...

It was Miku, sitting on the ground. She was hugging her knees and her face was buried in her arms. Len blinked. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked before realizing that they were in front of the movie theater he left her this morning...

Wait, if Miku was still here. Could it be that...

"Dont tell me you've been sitting here_ this whole time_?!" Len exclaimed. Miku slowly lifted her head and tears fell from her face. The sight made Len's heart twist in guilt.

"I...was looking forward to this." She sniffed. "In the shinigami world...there wasnt anyone I could talk to about my hobbies." She mumbled and Len felt the weight on his shoulder deepened. "No matter what I watched...I was always alone...But today, for the first time...I thought I'd get to watch something with someone who had the same hobbies as me and talk about it with them."

She paused for a moment to wipe away for tears, only to be replaced with fresh ones. "I was really...looking forward to it..." She then turned to Len and cried out. "But where did you go?!" Miku sobbed. "The movie ended already!" Len flinched. "Ah, sorry." He muttered.

for once, Len actually felt sorry for the shinigami...No, in fact he _empathize_ with her. Being the sad loner he was, he had no one to talk to about his likes and what not. Everyone simply mocked him so no one really understood him. And here was a shinigami who loved anime and manga just like him but with nobody to speak to about what she loves.

It was like looking into a mirror. A kindred spirit, perhaps. Either way, he understood what she was going through.

"Okay..." Len nodded. "I'll definitely make it up to you."

* * *

Miku was sparkling as she sang to the music.

Currently, they were at a karaoke box where Miku was having the time for her life while Len simply sat on the couch, sipping some juice.

Seriously...he was in no position to relax in this situation. Len frowned. One of the girls is going to be killed by another shinigami if he doesnt kiss her but which one?

Now that he thought of it...It wouldnt be odd to categorize them as "failures" from the time he spent with them. They all have their own problems to deal with...

So it was up to him to save them huh...But is it really okay to save that person?...He wasnt being heartless or anything and he isnt one to talk but...this is someone who lied to him when they said yes...was he going to risk his life to save someone like that...?

Len felt something poke his cheek which snapped him out of his daze. He turned to see Miku...who's face was _incredibly_ close to his. Len flushed deep red. "T-T-T-Too close!" He exclaimed and back away so quickly that he hit the edge of the couch. "Do you have a habit of putting your face close to others or something?!"

Really, this girl is too easy going!

"Is something wrong?" Miku asked, ignoring the question. "You've been looking down this whole time." Then her face lit up. "Ah! Did you get into a fight with someone?" She asked excitedly and Len sweat dropped. "Sorry to disappoint you but I got through just fine."

Miku already knew that Len sneaked out to meet with his girlfriends so there was no point in hiding it from her. It really hurt and disappointed Miku since he left her for hours but she forgave him since she was treating her for karaoke and for some dinner.

Miku raised a brow. "You got through fine then why do you still look down?" She asked in confusion. "Well...I'm just a bit tired." He said. He cant just tell her that her older sister had just come to the human world and threatened him. That would cause even more trouble.

He sighed when he heard the next song that was playing from the karaoke machine. "Isnt this the opening song of that anime?" He wondered, instantly recognizing the slow music.

"This one!" Mike exclaimed as she tugged on his arm. "Lets sing this one together!" Len gaped at her. "Huh?!" He started. "But this song's more like a ballad- a solo! Its not a duet song!"

"Lets do it anyway." Miku insisted. "Lets do something we've never done before! And its a soothing song, so your fatigue might go away if you sing it!"

"Ehhh? But-" Len started but then he sighed, seeing as he had no choice.

The two started sing the song and to Len's surprise...he was having _fun_. Is it because its a song from a series he liked? Or...

Len glanced at Miku, who looked like she was having fun too. Or is it because...he was with her?

No, that's not it.

"Ah!" Miku exclaimed and glared at Len. "You got the lyrics wrong, just now didnt you?" Len just smiled sheepishly as Miku continued scolding him.

The reason he was having fun was because...right now, there arent any "_lies_". No excuses, no reasoning. He didnt have to come up with some plan or lie to make the other person think he was enjoying himself and he wasnt tense about being found out.

Whenever he was with those four girls, he was always too careful, too worried that he had to forge lies and build up a plan to get through it. The guilt he felt whenever he does that always hurt him, thats why he never truly enjoyed his time with them.

Oh, could it be that...

The girl who's being targeted by that shinigami feel the same way? It might be that whenever she was with him, she was in pain at how difficult it is to continuously lie to him.

Len gripped the microphone tightly. To let a girl die...after understanding what she might be going through was just..._wrong_.

He mentally sighed to himself. Why does trouble keep piling up? It was official...as long as he lived...he'll truly never be able to have a fateful, exciting romance like those shoujo manga he loves!

* * *

**Hey, sorry that I wasnt able to update lately but things happened and so there! Anyways thanks for supporting this story and I hope you'll read the next chapter.**

**Honestly...I think I might cut this story short after adding a couple more chapters it would be completed. Six more chapters to go! Sorry, I would've wanted to continue this a bit more but I have other stories to update to and I cant update them all at once so...yeah...**

**Btw...can you guess who is teto targeting? Out of the four girls who do you think is being targeted by the shinigami?**

**You'll find out soon if you continue reading and supporting this story!**

**Wall, hope to read your reviews! Bye.**

**-Yugao702**


	14. Morning Wake Ups and Invites

**Hey guys! Its been a while since I last updated this story so I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyways Rin is still in the lead with Miku close by then in third place is still Miki, and Harem has gone up, followed by Gumi then lastly Luka. A lot of readers are rooting for Rin apparently. Anyways thank you for those who have supported this story so far, although its close to ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid (its sad isnt it?)**

* * *

"Its morning! Its morning!" Miku giggled. "Please wake up Onii-sama!"

Len stared up at the teal haired shinigami...who was sitting on top of him with sour look on his face. "Could you get off...?" He said in a low voice as he struggled not to throw this person off him. Unfortunately, Miku ignored him with a bright smile on her face. "I've always wanted to try this!" She exclaimed as she remembered seeing this scene countless times on different animes. "So how is it? Does it feel-"

"Get off." Len dismissed. Miku finally complied and hopped off him. Len sat up and yawned tiredly, he glanced over to his alarm clock to see the time.

**3:35 am**

Len groaned loudly. It was too early to get up! The sun was barely out and no one in their right mind would get up this early for no reason but then again, there was something definitely wrong with that shinigami's head. "What's gotten into you? Its so early..." Len whined, his eyes drooping every few seconds. "I thought you weren't a morning person..."

"I'm a little excited for something!" She giggled as she skipped back into her room and coming back with a large box. "My new game console arrived last night!" She announced excitedly. "I've never even touched one before so please teach me how to use it!"

"Go Google it." Len deadpanned as he laid back onto his bed, about to return back to his peaceful sleep. He sighed when he couldn't and decided to pull out his phone while Miku frowned at him from behind. "Ugh, this is awful...I could've slept for another hour." He grunted lazily. "What a complete waste of time..."

"Even after leaving me all alone..." Len flinched as Miku muttered that. He glanced over his shoulder to see Miku looking at the floor with a blank -almost bored- expression on her face as she continued. "It was cold outside yesterday, you know." She sighed in disappointment. "I didn't know when you'd be coming back so I wasn't even able to buy lunch..."

Len frowned. This girl was trying to guilt trip him...which was working very well. "But..I made it up to you yesterday didn't I?" Miku huffed and turned away from him. "You're such a cruel good-for-nothing, onii-sama...and a womanizing harem protagonist to boot!"

"Ahh, enough already!" Len exclaimed in frustration. "I get it! All I have to do is teach you how, okay?!"

With that said, they hooked up the console onto the TV in his room and began playing a fighting game, much to Miku's delight. Though it took some time to explain how to use the console to Miku especially when she seemed more focused on what game to play in the console.

"So there are perfect beauties like her in this world." Miku said in awe as she stared at the female character on the screen. "Its CG, I said." Len deadpanned as he fiddled with his controller. He sighed. Why did he had to play a fighting game so early in the morning? And with the person who is trying to get him killed, at that.

But what's more suspicious was the fact she actually asking him to play again with him all of a sudden. "What's going on anyway?" Len demanded. "You've never even hinted at being interested in games before...and now you suddenly wanted to play."

_'Maybe her true motive is to become good in games and then get closer to Rin...' _He wondered. He can't be too relaxed with this shinigami after all. There must be a reason behind all this.

"I thought." Miku started. "I'd try to enjoy this world's cultures a bit more." Len tilted his head in confusion. "Enjoy?" He echoed. "Yup." Miku nodded. "All this time, I've been so focused on ruining your relationships between you and the four girls that I haven't even been able to fully enjoy living out here." She sighed.

Len sweat dropped. In his view, that didn't seem the case...in fact, she seemed like she was having _fun_ trying to get him killed.

"But..." Miku mused thoughtfully. "With what happened yesterday, I've been able to confirm..." She placed her controller down and clapped her hands happily. "That even if I do nothing, conflicts will arise on their own according!"

_'Well, yesterday was something that was set up too..' _Len thought, rolling his eyes. Well, not that he needed to corrected her anyway.

"Rather than waste my time with something that will self-destruct, its much better to just spend my time doing things that I wanted to do." Miku added. Len blinked and turned over to her. "Wait...does that mean you won't get in my way anymore?"

Miku paused for a moment and looked over to Len. The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes but a mischievous grin stretched widely on her face. "What's thiiiss?" She hissed playfully. "Disappointed that I won't be meddling anymore?"

"I never said that." Len rolled his eyes while Miku shrugged, turning back to the TV. "Well, that's what I've decided." She chuckled. "Thinking about it there's still two whole months until the deadline...There's no need to rush." Len sweat dropped but said nothing as Miku continued, her eyes narrowed as she focused on the game. "And for now, I wish to master Kokoro-chan!"

Miku pumped her fist towards Len, mildly hitting him on the cheek. "I've got the power with the controls! Now let us play!" Len suddenly lost the motivation of playing as he sighed. "Alright, jeez."

-0-0-0-

Half an hour later, Miku was on the verge of losing.

Miku desperately pressed the little buttons on her controller as she held a look of horror and panic on her face. Len, on the other hand, just stared blankly at the screen while effortlessly beating the shinigami in the game.

Although his mind wondered in a different place. He can't obviously trust this girl completely but it would definitely be helpful if she didn't cause him trouble at all. After all, from now on...he has to deal with the girls much more often than before...

_"Your deadline is midnight on Sunday...If you don't kiss her by then...she'll die."_

Those words of Miku's sister echoed in his mind. One of the four girls will die if she can't kiss him so if that's the case...if he just kiss all four of them then the problem would be solved but...

_'There's no way I could do something so insincere!' _Len thought. _'It'd be an awful thing to do! Especially to the other three uninvolved girls!'_

But then again...nothing seems to count as sincere when one is talking about quadruple-timing...But even so, he wanted to at least keep himself from crossing the line.

Anyways the bigger problem was...how is he going to figure out which f the four girls are targeted...

Miku panicked and finally let out a scream as her character was hit one last time and fell. Two big bold letters flash onto the screen as if trying to mock her.

_**K.O.**_

"NOOO!" She shrieked, throwing the controller into the air. Len yelped when she suddenly leaped onto him in a fit of despair. Len closed his eyes for a moment then groaned when they both fell onto their sides. His side ached from the sudden impact as he slowly opened his eyes.

Then his eyes widened when he realized the very awkward position they were in.

They were on their side. Miku's arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and back while Len's arm unknowingly rested on her waist. Their bodies were pressed against each other and their faces were close enough for Len to feel her breath as Miku's eyes were filled with tears.

"Please..." She whimpered. "Please go easy on me..."

If it weren't for the fact, they were playing in a video game, Len would've mistaken those few simple words for something more..._saucy_.

Len's face heated for a minute and he gulped. "Ah...Sorry." He said awkwardly as they peeled away from each other. "A-Actually you're getting way into this..." Len started. "Be careful...That was dangerous."

Miku moaned and pouted. "Ngggh! But..." Apparently, Miku had either ignored what had happened or was oblivious about their former position a moment ago as she seemed to act completely natural. Len placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing madly.

That really surprised him. He doesn't really like her, in fact he should hate her but... _'In the end, a girl touching me gets my heart racing...'_ He thought._ 'I guess I'm the same as other guys in that regard..'_

Len froze when he realized something. _'I see, the targeted girl...' _Len realized. She must've jumped on the opportunity that came to her, its not that she's dating him because she likes him...

So that's it! If h simply asked them about why they liked him then the girl who doesn't have a reason is definitely...!

"That was a cheap shot just now!" Miku exclaimed, breaking his train of thoughts. "One more match!" Len sighed and picked up his phone to check the time. "Ah..." He stood up. "Its almost time...I'm gonna get going."

"Don't run away after you've won!"

* * *

Len frowned as he walked down the street. The girl who is being targeted...has to be the one who neither has a reason for liking him or maybe its ambiguous about it. That possibilities is high.

If he thought about his interaction with the four girls then based on reasoning...

He remembered Rin yelling out her reason of why she agreed to go out with him when they were in the internet cafe and he remembered the time he talked with Gumi when they were in the pool. They both seemed to have a reason why they agreed to date him so he was going to have to cross Rin and Gumi off the list.

So that would leave... Miki and Luka.

What he should next is to ask them the reason why they liked him. Simple as that.

Len pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Luka.

_**From: Len Kagamine**_

_**To: Luka Megurine**_

_**What is it about me that you like?**_

It was a simple straight-to-the-point text. Len was a bit worried that maybe he was maybe a bit too forward with the question since she didn't reply right away. Until an hour later, a message was finally sent by her.

_**From: Luka Megurine**_

_**To: Len Kagamine**_

_**I can't say**_

Well, of course...Usually the reason you fell for someone would be too embarrassing to say! Especially through via text. Len face palmed at his stupidity and banged his head against his desk.

The reason why they didn't explained why they liked him was probably because of the flow of the conversation and mood at those times.

_'Ugh, I can't believe I asked such a tactless question.' _He groaned to himself then shook his head. Now was not the time to sulk. First, he needs to speak to her directly that way the atmosphere would be more bearable for him to pop the question.

He looked down at his phone and began texting.

_**From: Len Kagamine**_

_**To: Luka Megurine**_

_**Can we meet after school?**_

He pressed the send button and sighed. There. That way he can ask her for her reason. Now all he as to do is wait for her reply...

...

**_One Hour Later_**

_'She sure is slow in replying...' _Len thought as he leaned back against the railing in the school roof top. It was already lunch time yet there was no reply yet. _'She must be busy.'_ Len thought as he stared at his phone.

**_Two Hours Later_**

Still no reply. Len began to feel anxious as he walked down the hallway, still staring at his phone. Why was there still no reply? She can't be _that_ busy...can she?

_**Four Hours Later**_

Still. No. _Reply_!

_'Megurine-san?!' _He mentally yelled in distress as he stared at her back during class (since he was in the very back while she was up front). They were sharing a class together so it gave him a chance to see her but since she wasn't giving him answer, he was feeling rather panicked that maybe she was mad at him or something. Was it because he asked her such a weird question that she was ignoring him?

He'll just have to find out after school.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luka said. "My phone ran out of power."

Len felt his eyes well up with tears of relief as he sighed. It was already after school and they decided to meet at the emergency exit in secret since almost no one ever comes there.

Len leaned forward against the railings and sighed in relief. "Oh man...and here I was thinking I made you angry." Luka smiled nervously. "I'm really sorry. I forgot to charge it last night." Luka's cheek then turned to deep red and she mumbled. "I...was just thinking about our date from earlier in the day so I was a bit..."

Len turned to Luka, wondering if he heard her wrong and his cheeks were slightly pink as Luka quickly shook her head in embarrassment. "I-Its nothing." She then cleared her throat. "Its because I was thinking so much about, um...the preparations for the cultural festival.."

"Cultural festival?" Len echoed curiously. Luka turned to Len in confusion. "Its on Saturday." She explained. "Did you forget?" Len sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "No, that's not it but..." He trailed off.

Since he's always been alone when it comes to stuff like festivals, he never paid much attention to them and usually spent them at home.

"Well, I'm the one who's suppose to pull everything together so it looks like I'll be staying after school every day this week. " Luka sighed. Len's eyes widened when he realized something. "D-Does that mean...that until the cultural festival is over, I won't be able to meet you after school?!"

Luka blinked at the sudden outburst and nodded slowly. "Well...Y-Yes." She said. "That might be the case." Len looked at her in horror. Saturday. That's pretty much the deadline for the targeted girl! It'll be bad if they don't see each other until then!

Len quickly grabbed her shoulder and exclaimed. "Tell me right now, Megurine-san!" He has to know right now if she was the targeted girl. "What's-!" Len instantly shut his mouth when he noticed a very familiar girl walking down the steps of the emergency exit behind Luka and pausing when she took notice of them.

What in the world was _Miki_ doing _here _of all places_?!_

Len broke into a cold sweat as Luka looked at him in confusion. "What is...?" Miki tilted her head and raised a brow as she stared at them. "Ah..Um.." Len gulped, trying to think fast. "What...is my role for the cultural festival? Is there anything for me to do?" Luka blinked. "Huh?"

Luka just looked at him, completely loss and confused. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but there is nothing specific for now.." She said reluctantly.

"Oh my, so excited!" Miki giggled as she finally skipped down towards them. The two turned towards her as she smiled brightly. "You two were talking about the cultural festival?"

Luka smiled back warily. "Y-Yes we were." Len nodded rapidly in agreement. "What about you, senpai?" He quickly asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Hm?" Miki grinned and stretched. "Just going for a change of pace at the moment." She sighed, feeling relaxed. "Thought I'd go out and get some fresh air."

"Well, um..." Luka started. "Then I'll be going now." Miki gasped. "Ah! I'll be leave so there's no need to-" Luka shook her head. "No, I have a meeting for the cultural festival soon." She turned towards Len and smiled. "Bye then, Kagamine-kun."

"Y-Yeah." The two waved her good bye as she walked down the steps, leaving them alone. Once she was out of sight, Len felt a cold sweat run down his neck when he felt Miki's intense stare. "Well, well, weeell." She mused dryly. "Even though you have me as a girlfriend, you'll go for other girls when I'm not looking, hmm?"

Ouch, right on the mark. "T-That's not what it was..." Len muttered before Miki giggled. "hehe I know." She turned around and placed a hand of the railings. "After all, you're not someone who would do something so insincere!"

Len felt the word 'Insincere' fall onto his head like lead as soon as she said that. _'I'm sorry..' _He mentally cried. _'I'm actually insincerity personified...' _Len blinked when he noticed Miki staring at him. She quietly moved towards him while he stepped back a bit when she was close enough to invade his personal space. "W-What is it?" He asked.

Miki's eyes softened as she leaned towards him that their faces where close enough. Len felt his cheeks turn red. Was she going to _kiss_ him? If so, then she's...!

"So cute." Miki sang as she poked his cheek. Len gaped at her. "Wha-?" Miki continued poking him repeatedly at his cheek as she mused playfully. "So cute!"

"Hey!" Len turned away from her but she continued poking him. "So cuuute!" She giggled. "Please stop!" Len exclaimed, although made no move to stop her. "Just what is this suppose to be?" He questioned. "A new method of attack?" Miki grinned. "Oh, you got me."

Len sighed when she finally stepped back. "Did you come here...just to test out this new way of messing with me?" Miki simply laughed. "I guess that's something too."

Len paused and raised a brow. "Too?" Miki nodded. "Yup! I won't be able to see you for a while so I thought I'd come see your face." Len's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"They asked me to perform in the cultural festival." She explained before raising her hand and began counting. "After school this week, I have meetings for that, and on my open days, I'll have work...I don't think we'll be able to see each other until the end of the festival." She sighed in disappointment. "Is..that so?" Len muttered.

"Its a shame but that's how it is." She shrugged and sighed before she gave him a smile. "But I'm glad that I was able to talk to you about it. I was actually planning to just sneak a look at you today...this way, I'll be able to do my best for another week."

Len felt dread in his entire body. His throat gone dry when he saw that sincere look on her face. If by chance she was the targeted girl...he has to save her! "Um, Would you like to go to the cultural festival with me?"

Miki's eyes widened at the sudden invitation. "Huh?"

"What time is it?" He asked. "Your performance, I mean..." Miki thought about it for a moment. "Um...it'll be the closer for the festival so...around evening probably..."

"Then you're completely free during the morning right?" Miki began fidgeting on her place while fiddling with her fingers. "B-But I can't." She smiled nervously. "I want to go with you too...but everyone'll find out about us if we do..."

"Then just go in a disguise or something!" Len pressured as he took one of her hands. "I want to go with you senpai!"

The two stared at each other for a while. Miki blinked in surprise as she looked deep into his eyes. Her face went cherry red when she saw the determined and genuine feelings behind them. She gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled bashfully. "Yeah.." She nodded. "Okay."

Miki took her hand back and said she had somewhere to go. She waved goodbye to Len as he waved back before she walked down the staircase. Len pulled out his phone and began texting Luka.

_**From: Len Kagamine**_

_**To: Luka Megurine**_

_**Want to go to the cultural festival with me?**_

A cultural festival. As far as Len's shoujo manga knowledge goes, its an ideal event for furthering the relationship between a boy and a girl. So he'll have to go to the festival with the two of them then he'll ask them why they like him...

That night, Luka replied. When he finds out who the targeted girl is...he'll go straight for the kiss!

_**From: Luka Megurine**_

_**Roger, I'm looking forward to it.**_

-0-0-0-

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so thinks happened and so I wasn't able to update this...for a really long time so I'm very sorry for that ehehehe. A-Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The end is close unfortunately but who knows...maybe I'll make another harem story (this time a _reverse_ harem)**

**Alright Here is a question: Who do you think is the targeted girl? Can you guess right?**

**Anyways thanks to those who have supported this story so far! I was really great. Keep voting on who you think might win in this story! I'll try my best to update this story as much as I can. Well, Ciao!**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
